Rogue Stray
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: HIATUS.
1. Stinky

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the obvious OC (first character to be mentioned in this chapter :3).

CHAPTER ONE: STINKY.

I was walking down the alley quietly, unseen and unheard. I didn't know where I was heading to...I just knew I was walking somewhere at midnight in an alley. I'm a girl, what should I be doing out here all alone at this time?...not to mention I'm only 19 years of age. Well, I'm not your average girl. A long time ago, back to the day I was born, a breathtaking child was bought the this world, that child was me.

I was obviously not entirely human. I was born with a light coat of fire around my body which as well gave my mother a painful time to give birth.

Many people wanted me for "research" and others wanted my mother to get rid of me. My mother wouldn't give me up to anything or anyone. I was her child and no matter what was to come of me, she was going to protect me all the same.

As the years progressed, I changed gradually. I began to grow pointed claws and sharp animal-like canines, my hair is naturally blood red and my eyes looked as if blue flames were locked inside glass eyes.

My fire began to increase in degrees and become more and more unstable, my senses were much more advanced. I could also use dark magic but, I have yet to discover the powers of it. I can handle any kind of heat degree and won't be affected. That has saved me various times in my life as many people that know about me have tried to take me out.

I am very fond of water and I can't understand that yet...I mean, I have the power to burst into flames...shouldn't I be afraid of it or at least affected? But I'm not afraid and the only effect I get is when I come out of the water I can't ignite my fire until I am dry. I can hold my breath for an amazing 30 minutes.

No one seems to know what I am exactly...but no one will ever find out. I can't trust any human. I have taught myself to trust no human being, because they only wanna cut me up and ship me to scientists for "research". I have no home to myself, I am a nomad, I have little to no food, I have no family because my mother died a while back due to a heart attack, I have no one I can trust anymore...the only person I trusted...betrayed me for money, I have no one I can relate to, I have no one who understands me, I have no control over my powers or emotions...depending on my mood, sometimes my powers will react differently and without warning.

My father abandoned me and my mother the day I was born...I don't know him. My mother had never shown me a picture of him and didn't speak about him either. I don't understand why but I can assume he was the immortal of the relationship or he did something that made me like this.

I am not unhappy with the way I am though. I can't find it to be bad...maybe the way I'm treated but then again...I have never been loved in any way, by anyone, so I don't feel sad about it, not even curious.

"Grrr..." A low growl sounded from behind me in the long dark alley way. I quickened my pace as my hands started gaining heat in the cold winter night.

"_Damn, I let myself back into thinking about my past! That always distracts me! Not to mention depress me and I'm never in the mood."_ I thought to myself.

I heard feet walking up behind me closer and closer.

My senses were on the edge of driving me insane! I quickly turned and activated my flames. As the alley way lit up I looked around in a crouch. I couldn't see anything or anyone.

The footsteps got louder and faster.

I squinted my eyes to try and see anything. Just as I moved forward, a large Hell Hound leaped towards me, arms and talons out for the kill. In one swift movement I was under the Hound in a heartbeat and grabbing it by it's neck with my dark magic. I struggled to keep it in place as it was far stronger than I. I received a blow from it's massive paw to my side, ripping my clothes and scratching a deep gash into me.

"Ugh! Just when I get a new outfit you decide to come around and mess it up!" I yelled at the Hound and squeezed the struggling Hound in my death lock of dark magic (A/N: in case you were wondering, they are giant hands composed of black dark magic. Ever heard of Raven from the Teen Titans? Well it's a lot like hers). He yelled, growled, howled, yelped and then eventually remained motionless, just staring right at me. "Sorry, I like animals and all but...you mess with the bull you get the horns!" I said as I ignited the flames around my hands. The flames traveled down my dark magic and to the demon. The demon caught fire and continued it's struggling and howling until he went limp. I let the corpse fall to the ground and began to walk away.

My gash was bleeding and I was getting a little dizzy.

"_Concentrate your thoughts on something else. Forget about the wound, the pain will go away eventually. O K...so my black shirt is ripped along with my long\black coat. My belted pants are bloody but intact. My wristband is just as it was; burnt to a crisp but all together black and smoking, just the way I liked it. My silver rosary choker is still in place and cooling down. My long hair is still straight a little messy but good enough to have fought a Hell Hound. My red hair bow still looks like a skull so thats good...cuz it would've been the fifth one this week. My combat boots are...ARE CHEWED UP! WHAT? HOW'D HE GET TO MY BOOTS?"_

I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped back towards the slimy son of a bitch that chewed up my favorite boots. Once I got to the place I had left Stinky, he wasn't there.

"Ohhh, Stinky. Where are you? I decided our little play date aint over yet." I called out into the darkness. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." I called again. "I'm not in the mood for hide and seek I was thinking of something more along the lines of seek and destroy." I said while igniting my flames.

As the flames lit up the alley, the Hound pounced on me from the wall and pinned me to the ground. I burst into flames and tried to push him off but to no avail. His drool dripped and seized my fire where ever it landed. His jaws snapped at my face.

"First date, Stinky. No kissing!" I said as I grabbed it by it's throat and pulled it off of me. It growled and it began to close in on me. I backed up, thinking about what I should do. I tried to focus on the demon but my vision was blurry and I was seeing double. I realized I was bleeding more now.

It growled again and shook its enormous head causing drool to splatter on me. The secretion landed on my wound and it felt like acid.

"Ah!" I growled dropping to one knee clutching at the acid. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

The demon charged at me quickly and I automatically pulled my hand up causing a wall of black dark magic to come up and place itself between the demon and I just when the demon launched it's tongue at me. I clutched at the wound as if my life depended on it.

"What the hell was that?" I said as I stumbled back awkwardly. "Your tongue has teeth too? Whatever it is, it can't be good. Stay away from tongue!" I said stumbling back as it's tongue crashed into the wall once more.

"Ahhhh!" I moaned in pain. "What am I gonna do now? I can't get outta he-" I was cut off by the wall bursting apart. The demon broke the wall and was advancing towards me angrily.

Quickly, I pulled my hand up again to make another flickering wall of dark magic but the demon tackled it with it's body, breaking it as well. This went on for about 3 more walls and the magic was flickering and fading for each one, although breaking through the walls of dark magic seemed to drain his energy. I don't know how he did it. Dark magic shields are hard to break through. I assume it's because of my drained state.

"_This is it. Goodbye cruel world!"_ I thought dramatically as I closed my eyes.

"Nah. I'm just kidding Stinky. I aint goin down without a fight!" I said as I slowly got to my feet. I took a deep breath.

The demon took a step back as if confused. I took my chance and wrapped it around with my magic. I lifted my hands and the demon was floating in the air. I turned on my heels and slammed the demon into the wall causing it to crack. The demon had some shards in it. I guessed it landed on some broken glass.

"Don't get back up!" I whispered, creasing my eyebrows. As if on cue, the demon began to rise again.

"Oh come on! What will it take to get you down for good?" I yelled at it.

I looked at it intently and I saw that it's wound was practically gone and his neck was dangling from it's body.

"I broke your neck! How are you still alive?" I yelled making crying sounds.

I quickly ran at it angrily. It limped towards me as well. I jumped and crashed right into the giant demon. It fell back with the impact and in a split second, I had it pinned to the ground. Quickly, I created a sphere of dark magic around both of us. I quickly grabbed my silver rosary and I pulled it off from around my neck and with the sharp tip I carved on it, I cut my arm. Immediately I burst into a tornado of flames that were held in my sphere creating more heat. It was bound to die burnt into a dark crisp or asphyxiated. I let my flames circle for a while, just letting out my emotions. I hadn't done this in a while so I figured, why not? Immediately I felt all of my energy drain and my dark magic was fading away quickly. I was drained and feeling faint. I put my silver rosary around my neck again and tried to calm down. I didn't need to try much since I was so drained all my powers deteriorated almost immediately.

"I'm gonna pass out soon..." I said weakly.

I looked where the remains of the demon lay. Just ashes. I got rid of it for good now. Just to be sure I used the remains of my energy to use my dark magic to purify the ashes. Now they were simply ashes going with the cool winter night breeze. I was so weak and tired. I looked around and the scenery was messed up. The walls were singed and smoking. A wall had a large crater on it. There was green and red blood around the place.

"Good work." I told myself as I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

Just a second before I could be consumed by the darkness, I heard a roar. I opened my eyes just barely enough to see. I saw another Hound running at me. But this time, there was something else. My blurry vision didn't let me see well; all I could see was a big, red figure chasing after the demon pointing a nice big gun at it. I heard a few loud gunshots and some other people running towards me and yelling orders and then...I was consumed by the nothingness that suppressed my pain.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

3 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER AND I UPDATE.

MORE CHAPTERS TO COME AND MORE SECRETS REVEILED AND HOPEFULLY LESS BLAH BLAH. :D

THANK YOU

SINCERELY, SHADOW.


	2. Feeling safe again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but OC and plot.

CHAPTER 2: HOME.

I groaned.

"Shes waking!" I heard a man whisper.

"Calm down! We need to approach her calm and sophisticated." I heard someone else say.

My eyes shot open. I jumped up and landed in t sitting position on the white gurney.

"Don't move too much. You'll reopen your stitches." The second man said calmly.

I looked at him my eyes wide with horror.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want from me? What have you done to me? What happened?" I asked all at once as I dragged myself to the head of the white bed as far away from the two men as possible. My exposed back touched the freezing metal head frame of the bed and I jolted forward with a gasp.

"Calm down please. Let us explain." The first man said. He looked much younger than the second man.

"You are at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense." He began.

"The B.P.R.D.? My mother spoke to me of that once as a child. That's like a secret society of monsters and supernatural beings? Or was it the people that handle them?" I asked still very guarded and very suspicious.

"We are the people that handle them. That is correct. I am Tom Manning and this is Agent Myers. We are part of this society. You are here because when we were after Sammael, the Hound of Resurrection, you were unconscious on the ground. We figured you couldn't have been a normal human because a human who takes a blow like that would have been dead, so we took you with us to fix your wound and try and help. We don't wish to hurt you or use you as a lab rat. We simply want to know about you. We have done nothing more than remove the acid from your wound and seal it and wait for your awake. That is all that has happened since we arrived to your aid." He said answering all of my previous questions.

"Sammael? The Hound of Resurrection? Is that what attacked me? And is that why he kept rising again? That guy didn't go down easy!" I said angrily.

"Yes, he did attack you and the only way to kill it is to destroy all it's offspring or burn it into oblivion." The first man answered. Agent Myers.

"Do you mind if we asked you some questions?" Manning asked.

I narrowed my eyes sending him a quick glare. "Sure. But I'll answer only to the questions I think appropriate.

"Very well. Did you take out the Hound of Resurrection?" Myers asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"I think I burned it. Yes, I most definitely burned it." I answered shifting awkwardly in the bed.

"How did you burn it?" He asked intrigued.

"I have pyrokinetic powers. I can control fire with my mind. I can also use black magic." I said proudly.

"We are well informed and acustomed to pyrokinetic powers...but not about dark magic. That is also known as telekinesis, correct?. How is it that you can use 'black magic'?" He asked.

I considered the fact of telling them more about me but maybe if I tell them, they will let me go.

"Well...I can use magic to make objects or beings levitate, I can create a defensive shield created of black magic and surround virtually anything my power and skill will allow. I can use it as a solid weapon or something along those lines. I can cast spells and curses to whomever I wish as long as they can't counter the magic or at least make the magic falter. I have yet to figure the spells out. I have little expertise in that category. Anything else I can do is yet unknown to me because I have only recently acquired my power to use dark magic." I told them.

"Hm, that is very interesting." one of the agents said to the other while eying me.

I narrowed my eyes. "When can I leave? I wanna get out of here." I said frantically. I didn't trust them at all.

"Well, we were sort of hoping you would stay here. Join our association. As one of us. We take it that you can handle a few fights with demons." Manning said sheepishly. "I'm sure you'll get along with most of us here." He finished.

"No! I want to leave! I can't stay here! I can't trust any of you to keep me safe! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled clutching the sheets tightly and gritting my teeth. My body started heating up and my hands began to ignite in fire. My eyes were flaming and I was glaring at the two men.

"Myers!" Manning said quickly.

"Right!" He responded and ran to a panel and pressed a button.

Immediately, water started spraying from the roof and my blue fire began to reside.

I gasped angrily. Agent Myers and Manning began to walk out of the room. Once they opened the door, I used my dark magic to send them flying to the wall. I got up and sprinted out of the wet room as fast as I could.

"Wait! You'll get in trouble!" Manning yelled after me.

I looked around. This place was enormous. Everywhere I looked I could see labs and rooms and libraries. I couldn't find my way anywhere. But I wasn't going to give up. I ran through the large halls with display tables with unusual things. The small patient clothes flowed behind me freely. My bare feet barely made a low thud sound as they hit the cold floor. My red hair was tangled and dirty. I was so cold in there as I ran. The sleeves of the cloth were that of a small T-shirt and it's length barely managed to cover half of my thighs. My rosary jumped around on my chest which was unevenly rising and falling.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard the familiar voices of the previous men. As I looked around I saw that everyone was staring at me as I dashed by. In the doors I could see hideous, slimy monsters struggling on the same medical bed I found myself merely 10 minutes ago. I was terrified. I saw labs and rooms and who knows what else!

I took a quick turn and found myself at a dead end. I tried to catch my breath a little. I took a deep breath and started sprinting the other way. But I crashed head on with an agent. I looked at him closely. I was Agent Myers. As we both lay on the ground recovering from impact, I heard Manning catching up. I got to my feet and jumped over the fallen agent ready to run again. Just before I could take the second step, the agent had me by my ankle. I fell face first into the cold floor and a gasp escaped my lips. I looked back to Myers' face and he was blushing. I looked where his gaze was leading and I saw that the dress had risen, exposing my lower half and black underwear to the agent.

"Perv!" I yelled and ignited my flames. His hand was burned and he let go of me. I got up and ran forward passing right in front of Manning. I didn't look back, I just kept running.

"Why did you let her escape?" Manning yelled at Agent Myers.

Agent Myers was sitting on the floor clutching his burnt hand with that stupid blush on his face.

"Never mind. I don't want to know. Get up. We need to get her before she gets into trouble. I don't think the big guy is going to approve of her as of now. Come on!" He said and took off after me.

I was far enough to stop and catch my breath for a minute.

"Where am I going to go now? I have no idea where I am! I can be at the whole opposite side of the exit!" I whispered to myself.

I felt two cold hands grab my shoulders from behind me. "Hold on!" He said panting.

"Uh, NO!" I said as I elbowed him in the gut.

He gasped and released me for enough time for me to escape once more.

"Damn she is hard to catch! I haven't had anything like her escape like that. Monsters plenty but not half..._things_. And I honestly never had to. For crying out loud I'm the director of this place. All this time I've had the freaks do this for me." Manning said.

I ran and ran. I couldn't contain my anger because I had no idea where I was going! I saw monsters but I wasn't exactly sure I should stop and ask for directions and I sure as hell wasn't asking a human!

I closed my eyes for a split second and as soon as I opened them, it was too late. I crashed right into it. I don't know what it was. I shot up to my feet and looked at it. I looked back when I heard the two men from before closing in on me. I turned back and did what I never expected to do. I hid behind the creature. I clutched at it's clothing and closed my eyes.

"Please don't let them get to me." I whispered softly.

"Don't worry little one. No one is getting to you." It said softly.

It was a males voice. Soft and reassuring. I hugged him from behind tightly and shut my eyes trusting him. I couldn't believe I was actually trusting him. But I've never felt so secure in my entire life since my mother passed on.

"Abe! How'd you manage to catch her?" Manning asked panting.

"Well, honestly, it seems as if she has caught me rather than I have caught her." The creature said to be Abe, said. "It seems to me that you have had a bit of trouble trying to get her. I assume she feels better since when we found her." He said.

"Yeah, she is feeling just fine." Manning said with a heavy sigh. "Now come with us young lady." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Abe.

I pulled my arm away and turned to hug Abe again. "NO!" I said shutting my eyes. "Please don't let those humans take me again. I'm so scared right now...I don't know what to do or how to get out. I don't want them to take me somewhere again." I whispered to Abe.

"Shhh, there, there. They are not going to hurt you. Will you stay along with me to continue getting to know you?" He whispered back to me.

I thought about it. Should I really trust him? I don't know him...but I feel so safe. If I refuse I guess I'm back to Manning and Myers.

"Mhm." I answered to him.

"Manning, Agent Myers, I will take her from here on. I will gladly complete your interview. She seems to not trust you humans. She has accepted to be questioned further by me. I will report as soon as I can." Abe said casually but with slight authority.

"We can't let you do that Abraham. She is too dangerous. She deliberately burned Myers hand." Manning said angrily. "And I'm the director of this joint so what I say goes!"

"Like I said, she doesn't trust you humans. She feels comfortable with me." He told them calmly. "Isn't that right little one?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered surely.

"Very well Abraham. If you need any help you can call us ri-" Manning started.

"That is quite alright Myers. I don't think I will need your help though." He said. "I think you should leave now. Thank you." Abe said.

"Fine, but I expect a report by tomorrow morning." Manning said.

The agents just stood there for a minute. Then they turned and walked away. Once they were gone I let Abe go and looked at him.

"Shall we go to my place to continue your interview? No one will be able to get in if not allowed." He said trying to reassure me.

I nodded and followed him to his room. It wasn't very far and hard to miss. The golden double doors were very...outspoken. The detail looked very beautifully carved. They looked as if they belonged in a castle in England. Next to the large doors was a small padlock. He quickly inserted the pass code and the doors audibly unlocked.

"Ladies first." He gestured for me to enter.

I walked down the 3 steps and my jaw nearly dropped. The room was enormous and what was more amazing was that the walls were shelves jam packed with books. There were strange statues here and there. There was a lot of papers scattered around the ground and many different seats. And to top it all off there was a magnificent tank.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

"Do you like it?" He asked curious to hear my answer.

"Do I ever! This room is amazing! You even have a vintage piano to complete the look!" I said with a smile.

"Thank you. I am fond of vintage things. Even though I have state of the art technology all over." He said simply.

I turned to look at him. "I like old stuff too. And I love your tank." I said.

"That tank is my actual home. I live there, I eat there, I read there, I sleep there, I do everything in there." He said walking towards the tank. I followed him with my eyes. "This used to be Professor Broom's office before he was killed by Kroenen, one of Rasputin's puppets. He was our teacher, our father and our guardian." He said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." I said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous with that statement. You know, that is a mistake, the whole 'I'm sorry' thing. You had nothing to do with his death therefore have nothing to apologize for. You may although say you feel touched or sad about his death for the sake of us or something along those lines." He said as he began taking his garment off. He took off a lot of gear like the collar like thing from around his neck, his goggles,and then the top of his outfit. He removed his shoe wear and last but not least, he removed some strange contacts.

He looked at me. "What? Did that bother you? I'm sorry I didn't know that wou-" He began apologizing.

I cut him off. "No, no, no. I'm sorry I stared. I was just curious. Do you mind if I ask...What are you?" I asked shyly.

"Not at all. Here, take a seat and I'll let you know about me as I learn about you." He said pulling out a seat in front of his tank. "Allow me a moment and I'll be right with you." He said as he went to another pad lock next to his tank. Another door opened and he went in as soon as he removed his gloves. He soon reappeared in the water. He swiftly swam towards me.

"You swim so fast." I said in awe.

"Well I am a Ichthyo Sapien." He said matter-of-factly.

I took a seat in the chair that was set for me.

"Well, shall we continue your interview?" He asked before I could say anything.

"Sure, why not." I said with a slight smile.

"Put your hand against the glass please." He asked me to do.

"Um, I don't see why I have to do that...well whatever." I said as I put my hand up against the cold glass..

Abraham put his hand on the glass where mine was. He closed his eyes and seemed totally relaxed. I assumed I had to do the same. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply and 2 seconds later let it out. I began to relax.

"I have the power to see whatever you have by touching a surface. I can see the past, future, anything that the subject holds. None of this will hurt you physically at least. The memories may affect your emotions but that is all." He said with the same expression as before.

"Right." I answered and signaled him to continue.

_**Flashback.**_

**Scene 1:_ My birthday. My mother laid on the bed heaving and panting. Sweat rolled down her pale face. Her black hair stuck to her face in a sticky mess. The doctors and nurses all swarmed in the small, cramped hospital room. My mother yelled at the top of her lungs and the doctors yelled orders to the nurses in and out of the room. People dashed from here to there frantically. My mother clutched onto the bed's railing with her life. Tears stained her glistening face as she pushed. She followed the doctor's simple orders to breath evenly. My mother yelled more. She looked at the clock on the clean white wall of the room. It had been 19 hours and she still hadn't given birth. The doctors kept telling her to abort. The labor was going to kill her. The contractions alone sucked the very life out of her. So far only my head managed to come out. My mother took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Then all of a sudden my small body slipped right out of her. I was silent. I didn't cry. The doctors took me from the bloody bed. My mother burst into frantic tears and __began to yell and ask what was wrong. The umbilical cord was chocking me. Quickly the doctor cut it off very carefully. He began to slap my small bottom and feet. I didn't react. My mother was practically out of the bed reaching for me. The doctor handed me over to the woman. My mother held me ever so gently. Her salty tears fell on my body. She wrapped me in her blankets and held me __tight to her body. I was beginning to get warm. Then my body started heating up. I heard my mother gasp. My body was hot as an oven. The doctors claimed it to be a fever. They took me from my mother's warm embrace. I then began to cry and my body started glowing a light blue color. The doctor nearly tossed me to my mother. My mother wrapped me into her warm embrace once more. She stared at me with a warm smile. The doctors all mumbled and spoke about me with venom in their throats. My mother then forced them all to leave, including the attending doctor. Soon after I was sound asleep._**

**Scene 2:_ Age 14. I was walking through the streets towards my middle school. I minded my own business. Then, out of the blue, Samantha Waters came up to me. She called me by her little pet name, Freak. She asked me why I was going to school, that nobody liked me, that I should go to a school for freaks, that even the teachers wanted me out. Then all of a sudden her posse of two came up and agreed to her obnoxious remarks. I saw my fists clench and so did they. She asked me what was I planning to do and if I was going to hit her. I was now gritting my teeth breathing heavily. They laughed at me. Samantha then said to look at me, that I was all mad. Then she pulled her purse off of her shoulder and hit me with it on the side of my head. Samantha was a blond girly girl along with her posse. I was the antisocial goth freak. Her purse hurt. I asked her to leave me alone between gritted teeth. She only laughed. I then, much more sternly asked her again. I asked her one more time, this time my voice was dripping acid with every word. She didn't listen and struck me with her purse again. Then, I lost it. My eyes ignited in fire, and Samantha's smug look disappeared in a flash along with her posse. She froze in her place. I glared at her with my flaming eyes. Then I threatened her by saying that I had warned her and now she was going to pay the price. Samantha asked what I was going to do to her and for every word there was a stammer. She then begged me to let her go and swore to never bother me again. I wasn't planning to do anything too bad but I sure as hell wasn't going to leave her unharmed. I ignited my hands with a lot of precision. I remember it took me years to control that. I then walked towards her and grabbed her purse. It then disintegrated. She gasped and called me a bitch. I then grabbed her two long blond pigtails. They burned in my grasp and she yelled and screamed. She clawed at me and got burned every time. I couldn't help not smirking. After almost all her hair was burnt, I let her go. Tears were everywhere on her face and she then ran away towards school. I shrugged and decided to skip school before I was taken to detention or taken away as a freak._**

**Scene 3: _Age 15. I sat in the swing in the old park. My best friend Ron sat besides me. Ron was one of the two people that didn't hate me. He accepted me and respected me as an equal to the 'normal' society. Ron was 18 and he was a very eccentric, up lifted, loud and spontaneous guy. He was a scientist in training as well. As we swung on the seats, he looked at me and smiled sheepishly. Then he told me he had a really good lollipop for me. I happily took it and ate it right away. As soon as I finished, I began to feel dizzy. Everything started to black out. The last thing I saw was him catching me before I hit the ground. When I awoke, I was on a cold metal bed in a strange room. I looked around and saw Ron with another scientist. The scientist was handing money to Ron. My eyes stared to be blinded by tears. Ron saw me staring at him with a hurt expression on my face. He looked sheepishly at me and as soon as he had his money, he left the lab. The scientist came to me and started picking at some sharp tools. He told me not to cry and that it wouldn't hurt a bit. Before I could say anything, I saw bursting into flames and my body slightly convulsed. All of my clothes was burned away. All that could be seen was the shape of my body covered in blue flames. The flames __increased and began to spread. The whole place was soon burned down and the scientist was on the ground. Dead. I soon got up from the bed and ran out, taking a long black coat with me. I searched for Ron and he was nowhere to be found. I never saw him again._**

**Scene 4: _Age 17. I sat on my knees on top of my mother's grave under the pounding rain. Lightning struck all around and thunder rang in my ears. I stared meaninglessly at the wet mud that composed part of my mothers tomb. I felt warm tears collide with cold raindrops on my face. I couldn't believe she was gone. I couldn't believe she left me to face this cruel world all alone as a freak. She never even got to name me. I was now an orphan. An orphan who had never carried a name to call her own. Now I had nothing. No one. I was the only person to come to her grave in the graveyard. No one knew nor cared about her death. Yet I sat there in the pitch black darkness, all alone, in the pouring rain. Just to keep her rotting corpse company as she did to mine. I didn't know what to do. I was lost in this world and surely no one could help me. I was to survive by myself from then on._**

**Scene 5: _Age 19. I was walking down an alley in the cold winter night. I was deep in thought when I started hearing footsteps. Soon after, I was being attacked by a large demon. We battled for what seemed like forever. After that time, the demon was finally taken out. I was wounded badly and was very weak. Just before I passed out, I saw a rather large group of people chasing after another demon just like the first. Then I was unconscious. When I awoke, I was yet again in a lab with two men. I was being asked questions and I was terrified curled up on the headrest of the bed. Soon after a little planning, I managed to escape from the lab/ hospital room. I ran and ran and ran, trying to leave from there and escape safely. I ran into a creature then. I didn't know why but I was hiding behind him and I felt so safe. Soon after I was finding myself agreeing to yet again being asked more questions but this time by the creature. I went into his amazing room._**

And from there on, the memories began to fade away. I opened my eyes and then I felt light headed. I remained still for a second and then looked towards Abe. He was looking at me intensely. I felt a blush creeping up so I looked down so my bangs could cover my face.

"Your life has not been kind to you." He said softly.

"Yeah...I know." I said sadly.

"Sad thing is, there is much more to come." He said.

I looked at him with a weak smile. "I know." I answered simply.

"You are a strong young woman." He said.

I blushed this time. "Thank you Abraham." I said.

"Simply the truth. I wasn't trying to flatter you." He said seriously.

I smiled.

"So, you do not have a name. Why not?" He asked as he swam around in his tank.

"I don't know. Mother never really told me the reason why she never named me. She told me I was too special for a permanent name. But by now, I want a name for my own." I said a bit sadly.

"Well, we can work that out later. As of now, you can go clean up while I report to those two numb skulls."

I laughed at his remark. He then explained where the most private bathroom was, and how to manage the tub and shower knobs.

I got into the tub once the hot water was just hot enough. I submerged my body in the water up til my neck. I closed my eyes and let all today's stress wash off with the water. I still had a long day to go. I washed my body very well and washed and untangled my hair. I decided to shave as well. I came out and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. My pale complexion clashed with the intense red color of my damp hair and blood struck blue eyes. I pulled on a low rise black spaghetti strap tank and some ripped black shorts with net stockings under them and then I pulled on my favorite combat boots. I looked at my face once again and sighed. I pulled out my jet black liner and made thick dark rims around my eyes. I found some crimson red nail polish and painted my nails real quick. I waited 10 minutes so they would dry and then I placed a black rose pin in my hair. I then placed my choker rosary into place. I started combing my now dry hair. I was randomly surprised that it reached down to the small of my back. When I finished, I looked at myself one last time and smiled. My fangs flashed and I walked out of the foggy bathroom with my belongings. Outside of the door, Abraham was waiting for me.

"I reported already. Now, I have a very important question for you." He said his gaze boring into my body seriously.

"Yes?" I asked.

Then his eyes averted to mine. "Will you be staying here or do you wish to be out of here?" He asked seriously.

"Well...how does this gig work?" I asked.

"You will live here. Your partners are your family. You will be hunting some demons and supernatural beings very often with the team as an investigator of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I will not lie to you, you will get hurt and maybe even be close to lose your life. Thankfully we have not lost any lives due to our job. We protect humans from demons and such and we keep them safe and away from humans. We are a secret society so no one knows about us. Humans are led on to think we are a garbage disposal corp. We drive around in what seems to be a garbage truck, but in reality is a truck full with weapons and equipment. We can see the humans throughout the windows but they can't see us. You will be seen by humans occasionally when out doing the job. We try not to interact too much with them and we never tell information regarding to the B.P.R.D. You will eventually be aired on television like everyone of us. We do not have full authority over the association. We have superiors who give us our missions and such. They are our bosses in a strange sort of speak. Personally my partner and I do not really listen to direct orders from them. You must be prepared to face anything, anytime, anywhere. You must be patient and be ready to hear and endure the shuns and critics of humans for they can be brutal and harsh and the accusations are hurtful at times. Therefore, this job is very difficult and makes you want to go mad but being what we are, the job is very fulfilling and it has it's perks very often." He said looking straight at me the whole time.

"Sounds...like fun. Sure, sign me up. As long as I don't have to handle too many humans." I said with a smile.

He smiled brightly. "The only humans here would be the agents which are our superiors. But honestly, they are much more afraid of you than you are of them." He said.

I laughed at that. "Yeah OK. I'll join." I said.

"Glorious. I'll go tell the head of the association now. Follow me." He said as he began to walk towards his destination. I followed him silently. When we reached the destination, I was introduced and soon after I was a member of the B.P.R.D. I didn't even have to state a name or speak a single word. Just occasionally smile and nod.

Abraham then led me to my new room.

"This...this room belonged to Liz. She was a member of the team. She died 4 years ago trying to save Hellboy, the man she loved. She was much like you. She was also pyrokinetic and she had the same attitude you have. She even had a crucifix just like yours only hers didn't have the point to it. Speaking of which, I saw what you do with that and I don't think that's the right thing to go at it. Liz also had trouble controlling her power." He said as he helped me find my way in the room and unpack my small amount of belongings that I carried in a black back pack considering the fact that I don't have a place to stay at.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. She acquired her powers at age 9, therefore you have more time with it than she did. She had to go to a rehabilitation hospital for quite a long time. She had episodes that caused her to activate her fire in her sleep. The fire was so powerful then, that it burned down practically the entire hospital. She then began to handle her powers bit by bit. Soon enough she had the control to ignite her hand in fire on command with her thoughts of course. She could only reach her highest peak in power when she was physically harmed or her emotions got the best of her much like yourself. She had quite a few years on you though. It was very difficult for her to control her power and it will be for you as well. But just as she was able to do it, so can you." He said as he sat on my new bed. I sat next to him.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"This room was built for her. It is 99.9% fire-proof. The other 1% is the belongings." He said.

"Oh that is great." I said enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess you should get some slee-" He began.

"Who's Hellboy?" I asked cutting him off mid-sentence.

"You can find out tomorrow for yourself. He is the...well...I guess I can say he is the leader of the group. He is a smart cracking, hot headed and pompous type of man. He is very...very...he's easy to get used to after knowing him for over 30 years." He said as he let a chuckle escape.

"30 years? Hmm...I don't think I can live that long. I think I age until I die. I don't think I have an aging limit." I said.

"Well...to be completely honest with you...I don't think he's going to be too happy about you." He said looking towards the ground.

"Why not?" I asked a bit more taken back than I had intended.

"Because like I said, you are very similar to Liz. Hellboy loves Liz unconditionally. He has never loved anyone but her. And since her death...he has been very depressed and he blames himself...sometimes he even seems suicidal or murderous. He doesn't like it when she is mentioned and he doesn't really interact with others but the people in his kingdom which would be Manning, A. Myers and I. I'm afraid the very sight of you will push him over the edge. To make matters worse, Liz was pregnant with Hellboy's twin children. He was left with no one to love. He is a wreck and he can get violent. I don't want you to get hurt physically nor emotionally." He said sadly throughout the whole conversation.

"I-I...well...we'll see tomorrow." I said as I got up from the bed and stepping into the darkness in front of Abraham who had stood up somewhere along the conversation.

"Thank you Abraham, for everything." I said as sweetly as I could. I really owed him something. He has definitely just changed my life forever.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing really. Please, call me Abe." He said in a soft whisper.

"Thank you, Abe." I said.

"Your welcome. Tomorrow we'll all think about a name that suits you." He said. There was a smile apparent in his voice.

I all of a sudden hugged him. He tensed immediately. Then, he gently hugged me back. A minute afterwords, he cleared his throat and pulled away gently.

"Well, goodnight. Sleep well." He said and he quickly left and shut the door behind him.

I heard the door lock. I smiled and walked to the bed. I pulled the covers off and went in. I wrapped myself in the sheets, forgetting to change clothes. I kicked my boots off and pushed them over the beds edge. I stared at the roof with a smile upon my face. Today had been a strange, life changing and eventful day for me. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be much more than it was today. I turned onto my side and curled up into a ball. I small yawn escaped my lips and then I realized how incredibly tired I was. I closed my eyes and before I could even try, I was sound asleep.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

NEED MORE TO CONTNUE!

EVEN REVIEW JUST TO LET ME KNOW YOU READ IT!

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Issues

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HELLBOY! If I did...Liz surely would be gone.

CHAPTER 3: ISSUES

_~Dream~_

"_Daughter. Daughter listen to me." I heard a voice say from the darkness._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. I tried to ignite my flames but it faltered. I began to panic._

"_Relax, daughter. I will not harm you. It is I, your father. I think you are now strong enough to know about me. I am the reason you are the way you are. I am also pyrokinetic. I am Zaar, the demon of light and darkness. You my daughter, are in for one hell of a ride. Your mother locked me away in a seal for 19 years to keep me away from you, now that that wench is out of the picture, the seal has been removed and I am free and stronger than ever. You see, you are heir to my authority but I can't let you, a foolish little girl over throne me now can I? That is why I have to get rid of you. Now be a good little girl and tell me where you are." He said all too casually._

_My voice faltered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My father finally comes into my life and this is what he has to say to me? That he has to kill me in order to keep his power? This was outrageous. I can't believe this from my own father! This has got to be a nightmare._

"_Yeah...that's it. It's just a nightmare." I mumbled to myself._

"_Close, but not quite. I am here in your head as you sleep. I figured it was the only safe way to get to you. I can't see where you are, so I need you to tell me." He said._

"_I-I...I can't believe this! Your my father! You can't possibly be so cruel to your own daughter! Specially right after you decided to enter into her life!" I yelled into the darkness._

"_Don't be so pathetic! I was going to kill you the second you were born! But that stupid woman got in the way of that! But now that shes gone, I have the chance to find you, and slaughter you were you stand! Now tell me where you are!" He said angrily, venom dripping from his voice when he mentioned my mother._

"_Don't speak about my mother that way you...you...you idiot! Why did you screw her up in the first place? You knew this was going to happen didn't you? So why did you do it?" I yelled._

"_Ah-ah-ah. Don't disrespect your father little one. I loved your mother dearly, and that love led to lust and lust led to you. I didn't do it for you to be created. As soon as I knew your mother was pregnant, I was already sealed away in the darkness. Your mother was a very brave woman, too bad it all went to waste. She died, I'm free and now you will soon meet your fate! All her efforts, buried deep into the hole she was dumped into. What a shame, she was so close too." He said with sarcasm in his last sentence._

_I growled angrily. "You'll never get you way old man! NEVER!" I shrieked._

"_Silence! Know your place! Soon enough all your powers will be mine and I will be forever powerful!" He said._

"_Funny, I was about to say the same to you." I said._

_I heard him growl._

"_This place your in...I sense great pain for you in here. Your not going to be happy. You never will be. You will be treated as a lab rat and dissected like a worthless frog." He said._

"_That's not true! I've never felt so safe in a long time, no thanks to you!" I yelled._

"_Your so ungrateful and disrespectful. I guess I'll just have to show you who is in charge here. So the pain begins!" He said._

_I started feeling my body heat up. Was my fire igniting? Then all of a sudden my lungs started to constrict painfully. I could barely breathe. I gasped for breath._

"_W-What a-a-are you d-d-doing?" I asked as I clutched at my rib cage._

"_Teaching you a lesson." He said simply._

_My pain increased. I cried out in pain. He laughed evilly._

"_I-I'll kill you!" I yelled._

"_I'd like to see you try." He mocked._

"_Show yourself coward!" I said with a gasp at the end._

"_I would if I could darling, but my power here is limited. I can only speak to you and cause a simulation of pain to you." He said sweetly._

_My throat felt incredibly dry._

"_S-Simulation?" I asked as I fell to my knees._

"_Yes, a simulation. This isn't happening to you physically. You just think it is and feel the pain here and your body reacts out there." He said casually._

_I gasped and coughed up blood._

"_Although your struggling out there may cause your death if I hurt you enough here. Possibly a heart attack or something along those lines. You are possibly coughing up blood in your bed right now. Oh the excitement and suspense of not knowing what kind of pain is being inflicted on you!" He said as if he were 10 years old._

"_Stop. Stop! This can't be happening! Stop!" I whispered._

_He laughed once again._

_I screamed as my lungs constricted more. I screamed with what my lungs would allow. I felt death crawl up on me but it just wouldn't come. I screamed more and more as the pain increased irrationally. I have never wanted to die so badly before. My entire body burned and that bastard enjoyed every last second of it! Why can't I wake up?_

"_Killing you will be easy." He said simply._

"_Don't be too sure." I said but I could barely hear myself over the pounding of my heart._

_I moaned, I hyperventilated, I screamed, I cried and I just down right made agonized sounds. I don't know where I found the breath to do it all. I hopelessly tried to ignite my flames and I simply collapsed onto the floor. I tried to use my magic to break whatever it was I was in but it didn't even work to a point that I would feel it in my body. I coughed up more blood._

"_Well what do you know. A little more and you will be dead as a door nail. This wasn't as fun as I had planned but either way your going to die now." He said laughing sadistically._

"_What did mother ever see in you, you sadistic man!" I yelled to my surprise._

"_Didn't she ever tell you? I raped her. She never would love a man like me. She's more of a...guy-without-horns kinda gal. But I wasn't going to be rejected by a stupid witch." He said angrily at the end._

"_W-Witch?" I asked._

"_That woman kept all the vital information from you didn't she? Well you mother was a witch. How do you think you got the dark magic from? Sure as hell wasn't from me. You got the fire and the fangs and claws from me but the pixie dust is your mothers fault." He said._

_I couldn't believe the mess I came from. I was dumbfounded. _

"_A witch." I whispered incredulously._

"_You are one of a kind kid. You should know that by now. Pyrokinesis and dark magic aren't a natural mix. Your a half breed. A freak of nature if you will." He said naturally._

_The pain was becoming more of a numb feeling as my vision became blurry. This couldn't be a good sign back at the bed. I was probably dying there too. I couldn't have thought in a trillion years I would wind up dead like this, but there I was, in a horrible situation with a horrible person._

"_I'm sorry we couldn't spend too much time together but I think half an hour together is good enough considering you've been dying the whole time." He said sweetly._

"_You heartless bastard." I said between gritted teeth._

"_Aww, thats what your mother used to call me. Oh the sweet memories." He said dazed._

_The pain began to come back full blast and I began to scream for my life. I screamed and screamed and screamed as the pain hiked up higher and higher as the man just watched and laughed. Then out in the distance I heard a sharp beeping noise but I pushed it aside as my ears ringing._

"_Well I guess this is goodbye dau-" He began but suddenly stopped. "No! This can't happen! No! I'm losing contact! No!" He yelled furiously._

_I rolled onto my back weakly. What was he rambling on about? Then everything started to face away very, very slowly._

~Back to reality~

"Hey! Wake up goddammit!" I heard someone yell. A deep, angry voice.

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around wearily. The room was set aflame. Blue fire wrapped around everything. I looked towards the person who held me close to his body. I couldn't quite make him out. He was most definitely a big person. I squinted my eyes a little. He was red. Red? That's strange. His golden eyes bore into my flaming blue eyes. I cocked my head to the side. Wasn't he burning up? I decided to ask.

"Aren't you burning into oblivion?" I whispered. I could barely hear myself over the roar of the flames. I was surprised he heard me.

"Nah, I'm fire-proof." He answered simply.

He picked me up into his arms and said to stay put. As soon as he finished his sentence, I went limp into his hold.

Hellboy's POV

"Aw, crap." I said as I rushed out the broken door. I rushed past the agents and Abe, straight to the infirmary. As soon as I entered, I placed her on the steel table and stepped aside to let Abe take a good look at her condition.

"When she woke up she looked dazed. She asked me why wasn't I burning into oblivion. When I picked her up and told her to stay put, she passed out. That's all I got." I said staring at her pale face.

"Alright. Let's see. She has lost blood." Abe said as he wiped the blood from her chin. He then wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I don't see any serious physical damage." He said. "Perhaps it was an episode like the ones that Li-" He said but stopped himself quickly trying not to trigger Hellboy's emotions.

"Like the ones Liz had? Possibly but what could've caused it?" I asked tilting my head to look at the blue man.

_That's strange. Hellboy couldn't say her name since the incident..._Abe thought to himself.

"I don't know yet. Care to find out?" Abe said extending his hand towards me.

I placed my palm against his and closed my eyes. I heard the agents leave the room.

Abe placed his webbed hand against her forehead. Instantly, all of her dreams content spilled into our view. Every single word was clear, every single movement was vivid and every bloodcurdling scream was heard. Abe, very disturbed at what he had seen, ripped his arm away from her forehead and I pulled my hand away from his just as quickly. Abe had one hand over his heart and he was panting.

"Oh my, that wasn't very pleasant at all." He said trying to catch his breath.

"That, that, there are no words to describe that prick!" I said angrily. "How could anyone be so...psychotic? It's just not right!"

"Truly she is in grave danger. He nearly killed her by his simple thoughts. This man is not someone to be taken lightly. He has great power." Abe said.

"Either way, he's going to be put down like a rabid dog!" I said dead serious. "Besides, I've taken on many, many, many bastards like him. Not to mention the giant creatures and demons. I can handle some nut job. And to make it clear, I'm frikin fire-proof. It won't take long." I said coolly.

"I wouldn't be too confident about this Red, this man is capable of horrible things and I don't think he'll show any mercy." Abe said.

"I don't need mercy. All I need is my faithful Samaritan and it'll be over before you know it." I said.

"But, Red, you fail to notice the great danger it is to be taking this so lightly. This girl is very strong and brave and he took her down without lifting a finger. Who's to say that he won't creep into your thoughts and take you down as well. Who's to say he won't use her as his weapon and shield. Who's to say that he doesn't have creatures working for him. Who's to say-" Abe ranted.

"Yeah, yeah I see your point. I've got a lot to worry about with this guy. I guess that right now, we gotta help her get through the trauma and then hunt this bastard down." I said.

"So you'll give her a chance?" Abe asked hopefully.

I hesitated.

"Why am I asking? I'm psychic. You will give her a chance. Thank you Hellboy, on her behalf." Abe said with what we consider an 'Abe smile'.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said as I looked at her resting face.

Abe took the responsibility of looking for more injuries. He detected that her lungs were struggling irrationally. He quickly hooked her up to some oxygen. And started working on her papers.

_Theres just something about her...it's not because of her similarity to Liz, I know that now from taking a good look at her. Her hair was crimson, her eyes her the color of her flames, her pale skin has a pink tint to it, her small body seems fragile but sturdy, her claws and fangs were definitely something Liz didn't have. From her past that Abe allowed me to see, she is much like Liz. She's determined, strong, caring, smart,conserved and she doesn't mind being around freaks. One big difference is that she likes the way she is and doesn't want to be 'normal'. Liz would've given her life as a freak to have a normal life. Instead she gave her life for me, a freak. I never understood Liz. Theres something special about this girl though. I see it in the way she has lived her life._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she shot up into a sitting position. She clutched at her sides and began to gasp for air. Abe rushed to her side.

"Calm down. Your no longer in the dark place. Your safe now. You have plenty of oxygen in your system to keep your breathing normal in a calm state so please calm down." Abe said as he stroked her red hair.

"Abe!" She gasped and hugged him tightly. She buried her head into his chest and began to sob. "It was so horrible Abe. H-He..." She trailed off.

"I know." Abe leaned in closer and came to her ear and whispered. "I hope you don't mind but we had a look into your head to see what was going on."

She nodded. "We?" She said as she stifled another sob.

"Yes. Hellboy and I." Abe said as he pointed back at me.

Her head snapped towards me. Her eyes widened slightly.

_Of course. Shes freaked out by me. Typical._

"Hellboy was the one who took you out of the dark place and out of the room and into the infirmary." Abe said to her but she didn't blink an eye as she stared head-on to me.

_At least she isn't staring at my horns._

"He did?" She asked with much emotion in her voice.

"Yes. He did." Abe answered simply.

Then the girl detached everything she had wired onto her. Abe tried to stop her but she paid him no mind. She came off the steel table and walked straight up to me. She looked me right in the eyes and I looked right back. I was about to ask her what the hell she was looking at but what she did next threw the thought right out the window.

The girl hugged me. She just straight forward hugged me. She rested her head against my chest, considering that's where her head reached. She closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for saving me from that...horrible place."

I didn't hug her back. I was in a daze. I never expected that. And even if I did, I sure as hell didn't expect to react the way I am. I'm frozen in place with my arms hanging loosely down my sides and I just stared at her head. I couldn't just stay like that though. It just wasn't like me and I have to make an honest first impression.

"Yeah, sure kid. It's all in a days work. No big deal." I said casually.

The girl let my waist go and took a step back to look up into my face. I couldn't help but notice the intensity of her eyes. Then seconds later, a small smile graced her features. A sweet smile. If I didn't know better I'd say it looks just like the look Liz used to give me, the look that showed adoration and love. But that wasn't possible. I felt my eyes soften and my lips began to twitch into a smile. Before she could notice the smile, I cleared my throat.

"I gotta go do some...stuff. I'll see you around kid." I said as I turned to exit the room. Before I could completely exit the room I heard her stifle some giggles. I turned my head to look back at her but she was no longer looking at my face. I followed her gaze and it led to my tail that flicked randomly from side to side. "What?" I asked rather rudely.

"I'm sorry, I was caught by surprise. I didn't expect you to have a tail like that." She said trying to stifle more giggles.

"What? Did you expect it to be hanging down my nose or sumthin?" I asked dumbly.

Her giggle escaped her this time. "No. I didn't mean it that way. I meant I didn't expect to see a tail and much less a long red one. And it doesn't even look scaly." She said kindheartedly.

"Scaly?" I asked dumbly once more. "Hn. Yeah I have a tail _and_ a stone hand." I said.

"Stone hand? I hadn't noticed, honestly." She said cocking her head to the side.

I gaped at her. She didn't notice my big, red, stone hand? How could she miss it? Usually that's what everyone notices first about me. But she couldn't notice?

"I think your head received a little damage. How could you not notice my big, red, stone hand?" I asked bewildered.

"He's right. How could you not have noticed? Not once has it failed to be the first thing seen when people first lay eyes on him." Abe said from the desk, his eyes still glued to his work and hand still writing. I looked at him a little surprised, I had forgotten he was there and apparently so did she because her head whipped back towards him then back at me.

"I wasn't really paying attention." She answered simply.

"But you stared right at me." I stated.

She blushed deep red. "I...I was..." She trailed off.

"Well?" I said anticipating her reply.

"She was captivated by your eyes, Red." Abe answered for her, showing the palm of his hand to them.

"ABE!" She yelled as her face went red as a tomato.

"My eyes?" I asked dumbly for the third time but this time more to myself than anyone else.

She remained silent and found something interesting on the floor to look at. Her bangs covered her face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It was instinctual." Abe said this time glancing towards the girl.

"Instinct tells me to ring your neck but I'm not going with instinct now am I?" She mumbled under her breath but we both caught it.

Abe got back to concentrating on his work with an 'Abe smile' on his face. I for one couldn't wipe the smirk off my face at her remark. Then I remembered what the issue had been and the smirk slid off my face like an ice-cream cone on a hot summer day.

_Captivated by my eyes? Didn't notice my right hand? Giggled at my tail? What kind of sick joke was this?_

"Yeah, so I gotta get to that stuff I mentioned earlier. Catch ya later kid." I said waving off to them as I made my way back to my room.

Once I reached my room, I plopped down into my bed. I suddenly remembered what happened before I went out to save the girl.

_~Flashback~_

_Abe burst into my room, as I just lay in my bed. He looked as if he had seen a ghost._

"_Abe, What's going on?" I asked him a little irritated by the never-wanted company._

"_I need your help." He said as he took three long strides towards my bed. He took my hand and placed his palm against mine. Suddenly images of a girl flashed across my vision. Her past since she was born until the moment my clock ticked in my room. Once the images were pulled away, I looked at Abe, confused as hell._

"_What the hell Abe?" I asked._

"_Don't you remember? She's the girl we found unconscious yesterday. The one who killed our target." He rushed out._

"_Oh yeah. So what of her?" I asked with venom in my voice. Abe knew very well that I wanted nothing to do with her because she was reminding me of Liz and I really just didn't want another female around the group any time soon._

_Abe glided back to the giant safe door and pulled it open. Just there I noticed he wasn't wearing any of his gear for breathing or his skin and he looked dead worried. Once the door was fully opened he made total silence. I listened real hard and then I heard it. Screaming. Bloodcurdling screams. I looked at Abe searching for answers._

"_It's her. I tried to get to her but the room is completely aflame. She seems to be convulsing because her body is arching in pain as her flames blow out more and more. Her screaming is driving me mad and your the only fire-proof guy I know. You have got to help her!" Abe said rather quickly and very distressed._

_I got up from my bed and walked past him. Half way through I stopped and called back. "Where is she?"_

_Abe hesitated and I knew exactly where she was. I rushed down to Liz's old room and tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked back at Abe who had just caught up and was putting on his respirator._

"_How do you know it's on fire? The door is locked." I asked blankly._

"_I saw it." He said as he put his hand on the metal door. "She is still struggling." He said over her screaming. "I think she burned out the interior system because her door won't open when I input the code into the padlock." He said as he tried to input the code again. It didn't work._

"_Alright. Stand back old buddy." And with that I began to kick the door as hard as I could. This door in particular is 'Hellboy proof' from when Liz was here. The door was dented but it didn't budge. I stopped to think. Then I started to punch the hinges with my stone hand. Father knew I was too hardheaded to think this through until now that I figured out the loophole because the door began to budge. One more hinge to go. With one last blow the door fell down and flames shot right at me and almost reach Abe, hadn't me jumped back a couple of feet away. I picked up the door and placed it back to keep the flames inside but it just kinda leaned there miserably. I walked into the room and went straight to the screaming girl. I started to yell at her to wake up and shake her rather harshly but she wouldn't wake. I yelled louder and practically mopped her bed with her own body. I was now very frustrated and slightly worried that something was seriously wrong here. Then I yelled angrily._

"_Hey! Wake up goddammit!"_

_She then started to wake up and she looked around then her eyes landed on me. She was dazed as hell._

"_Aren't you burning into oblivion?" She whispered. I didn't hear her but I could read her lips._

"_Nah, I'm fire-proof." I said trying to keep calm._

_I picked her small flaming body up and told her to stay put. As soon as I did, she passed out and her flames resided. I saw a few men go into the room to extinguish the rising flames and then I took her to a safer place._

~End of Flashback~

I sighed. Today has been a strange day. A change from my normal routine which would be to mourn over Liz all day and hate everything. But today, I did little mourning and met the girl I had wished never was found as of about 7 hours ago and turns out that she wasn't half bad. She made me think of Liz and not want to destroy something. She made me...happy? I guess it's safe to say she made me happier than I had been in 4 years.

I suddenly felt a lot of weight lifted off my shoulders. Just enough to be back to normal by tomorrow. Be my arrogant, cocky, self-assured self again. I sighed for the second time in a period of 3 minutes. I guess I should take the change slowly. Start loosening up a little everyday. And soon...hopefully move on from Liz, not forget, never, but I have to put my false guilt behind me and move on in life.

With that said, I closed my eyes and fell unconscious into sleep.

Normal POV (the girl)

As soon as Hellboy left I glared at Abe until I got bored and left to my room. I was stopped at the door by two men in suits. I instantly got nervous.

"Excuse me but this is my r-room." I said to them.

"Yes we know that but sadly the room was severely damaged and isn't stable for you to be in." One of the guys said.

"I thought the room was fire-proof." I said cautiously.

"It is but the amount and constant increasing of the temperature caused the fire protector to falter and most of the room is melted or singed. We're sorry for the inconveniences." The same man said.

"Well where am I supposed to stay?" I asked. Then out of nowhere, Abe came up.

"I can't offer my room because I live in a tank and there are only couches in the library and I can't have you sleeping in a couch chair. There is only my tank, this room and Hellboy's. Oh of course! Hellboy's room! He has a rather large bed. I'm sure both of you can fit just fine." Abe said.

Abe noticed the glint in my eye that I wasn't too happy about the idea. I knew he was going psychic on me by the way he didn't speak. I knew he knew that I felt uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in the same bed with a man, and not only a man but a man that she had just met a few hours ago. And the fact that he probably had Liz sleeping there made it far more awkward. And she wasn't going to sleep at all like that.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only option left. And no, I will not accept you sleeping on a couch chair. We'll have to see if Hellboy accepts. He will have to because I will not tolerate you on an uncomfortable couch chair." And with that, Abe took her arm and dragged her to the large safe door.

I looked at him, confused.

"This is Hellboy's room. The door is like this because his father designed it like this so he wouldn't escape when he wasn't allowed to leave his room. When he was 'grounded'." He said answering my questioning look.

"Oh." I said simply.

Abe then knocked on the door. No reply.

"The big monkey must've fallen asleep." He said as he unlocked the door with some strange key. He opened the door slightly and poked his head inside. "He is asleep. Come on but keep a distance please." He said stepping aside for me to enter. Once I entered a pack of cats came towards me.

"Oh! Kitties! I love kitties!" I whispered like a little girl.

"Please, keep quiet. Hellboy isn't a light sleeper but if he is disturbed..." He trailed off.

I nodded and crouched down to the cats. I reached out to stroke a Siamese looking cat. It hissed and batted my hand away with it's sharp claws. I hissed back angrily and raised my clawed hand. The cat scurried away quickly along with some other cats. I looked up at Abe who was looking at me with a curious expression, I just shrugged and reached for a black cat. The cat immediately came to my hand and rubbed up against me. It purred softly as I stroked it softly. It was entirely black with yellow eyes and the slits were clearly black. I picked the cat up and hugged it. Abe still looked at me strangely.

"It's a thing." I whispered with another shrug.

He shook his head and stepped closer to the sleeping half demon. He signaled for me to step back. I did as I was told. Abe then moved closer to the half demon.

"Hellboy." He said as if he were holding a normal conversation.

Hellboy only turned onto his side giving his back to him.

"Red." He said a bit louder. And again and again and still no response.

Abe reached for Hellboy's arm. He hadn't even touched him and Hellboy had already sent three fists his way. Abe swiftly dodged them and called his name. Once Hellboy realized what was going on, he laid back down onto his bed and rested his head on his hands.

"What do you want now Abe?" He asked groggily.

"Well...you see..." He began.

"Cut to the chase Blue." He said as he yawned.

"Well, the young lady right over there..." he pointed at me and Hellboy raised an eyebrow. "...got her room all burnt and can not reside there until further notice. My room is not even an option and that leaves your room." He said casually.

Hellboy say up in his bed, sleep left behind immediately, and glared at his best friend.

"Are you sure it's the last option? I mean my room is a dirty mess and all." Hellboy said looking around making sure everything was a mess.

"I'm sure." Abe said.

"Still, the mess." He said simply.

"Oh, I don't mind, I haven't had a home for about 4 years and I've slept in places you wouldn't even think possible." I said cheerfully.

Hellboy raised his eyebrow at me again. "She doesn't seem to mind the cats either..." He said, eying the black cat in my arms. "Alright fine. Just don't hog up the bed." He said.

"Thank you Agent Hellboy." Abe said.

Hellboy raised an eyebrow at him and put a smirk on his face.

"Your welcome Agent Fishstick." He said putting his hand on his forehead like a military salute.

I laughed out loud freely and they both looked at me. I tried to stifle it but I failed miserably. Hellboy chuckled and Abe just looked sheepish. I felt bad and stopped laughing but Hellboy just increased his laughter. Abe then punched him in the shoulder and stopped Hellboy from laughing immediately.

"Ow! Since when do you hit people?" Hellboy asked in shock.

"Since they started calling me Fishstick." He said seriously.

"Looks like I struck a nerve!" He said mockingly.

"Looks like your getting a bruise." He said simply. He then turned towards the door where I still stood laughing from when he punched the big half demon and actually made him say ow. I guess he hit a soft spot he knew about.

He walked up to me and kissed the top of my head. "Sweet dreams." He mumbled.

I blushed. He shut the door behind him. I looked back at Hellboy who was sitting in the middle of his bed. He scooted to the side and patted on the free space. I timidly walked over with the cat still in my arms and sat on the bed.

"You have a thing for cats?" I asked trying to break my own ice.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

"Me too." I said awkwardly.

"Though I never got that one to like me. I used to scratch me all up when I tried to pet it until I all together stopped trying. I have plenty more cats to pet. I don't really need that one to like me. But now I do because he likes you a lot already. Look at 'em, he's all over you." He said trying to break the ice as well.

I giggled a little and he smiled a crooked smile. He reached forward to try and pet the cat but it batted his hand away and hissed. I giggled again.

"A Siamese cat did that to me too when I first got in here." I said.

"Sammy? Nah, Sammy my best cat! That's impossible." He said with a chuckle.

"It's true though. Here, try again." I said moving the cat closer to him which involved me getting closer to him because I held the cat against my chest so it wouldn't struggle.

"Nah, he doesn't like me." He said looking away.

I moved closer to him. "Come on, just try. Please." I begged.

"Fine." He said as he brought his hand out to stroke him. The cat did the same thing again. I quickly bought the cat up and put my mouth to it's ear.

"Hey, calm down. He isn't going to hurt you. He's trying to stroke you. You may look big and scary to you..." I glanced at him and he raised and eyebrow at me as he listened to me whispering to the cat. "...but the wouldn't hurt you. Give the big guy a chance." I whispered and then bought it back down to my chest. "Alright?" I asked the cat.

To our surprise, the cat meowed his response.

"Try again Hellboy." I said.

Hellboy reached over to the cat. The cat tensed and slightly flinched away from his hand but nevertheless he let Hellboy stroke him. Soon, the cat was much more relaxed and even purred. Hellboy looked at me in disbelief. I smiled brightly at my triumph. I let the cat go and it crawled into Hellboy's lap. Hellboy's mouth hung open.

"13 years, 13 years I tried to get this cat to like me and then you come along and cast some spell on it and it likes me! That's unbelievable." He said stroking the cat. Then he tried it with his stone hand. The cat flinched a little but flipped over and started playfully clawing at it as he tickled it's belly. "I'm officially hiring you as my cat mistress." He said as he put the cat down onto the ground. He leaned his weight into his left arm and placed his right hand on his lap. He looked at me then.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what? I should thank you for saving me." I said leaning my weight on my right arm. Our shoulder practically touched. I felt the heat emitting from his skin.

"You already said thanks. I thank you for...everything." He said as he laid back into his bed. I followed suit. We turned on our sides so we were facing each other. "Only a few hours ago, I wanted nothing to do with you. I just wanted to mourn and hate everything. But I had to meet you, and I don't regret meeting you. Your a lot like Liz you know. And that kinda hurts but in a good way...I think. You made me think of her without wanting to destroy something. You made me...much happier than I have been for the past 4 years. So, thanks." He said.

My eyes watered up. I held back the tears and I smiled. "No problem. It was my pleasure."

"Come on, don't cry about it! Your tougher than that!" He said, playfully punching my arm.

I snorted a laugh. "Please. Me? Cry? No way." I said as I wiped a single tear that managed to escape.

He chuckled. "Say kid, what's your name?" He asked as he lifted his head with his left arm.

"I don't have a name..." I said rather sadly.

"What? You don't have a name? Why not?" He asked.

"With what happened today...I don't know why I don't have a name." I said averting my eyes to the mattress.

Hellboy wanted to change the subject quickly.

"Well. Want me to give ya one?" He asked.

"I would like that." I said with a smile.

"Hmm." He said as he looked around the room.

He stayed deep in thought for about 5 minutes all the while I just looked at him, examined him closely. A few more minutes passed by and he was still deep in thought and I still examined him. I trailed down to his bare torso. I traced the lines and swirls he had engraved on his torso with my eyes very carefully. I looked back up to his eyes and he was staring at me with an amused face and a smirk. He raised an eyebrow and moved it up and down.

I blushed like mad and I couldn't look at him.

"Hey." He said in a husky tone. "I know you like what you see but try not to drool on my bed, it's already running down your chin." He finished.

My eyes widened and my hand automatically went to wipe my chin but it was dry and the amused look crept back onto his face. I blushed again but this time I slapped his arm from under his head causing it to fall onto the bed. I laughed at him.

"So, how does Rogue sound?" He asked as he put his head back on his arm.

"Rogue?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you know, like for a name." He said.

"Hmm...may I know the reason?" I asked.

"Well, Rogue has two meanings; one is that it's a shade of red, and your hair is red and fire is known as red even though your is blue, and the second meaning is to be rebellious, independent, a loner...I think it suites you well." He said simply.

"I like it. Rogue. Yeah I like it." I said with a bright smile.

"Alright then, Rogue." He said tasting the name on his tongue. "Yeah I like it too."

"This is exciting. A new name." I said happily. "A new home. New friends...a whole new life." I said with a dreamy sigh.

"It seems like it's a whole new life for both of us. I already feel different, better. Thanks to you." He said.

"Same here." I replied. A small yawn escaped my lips.

"You should get some sleep. It has been an eventful day. For both of us." He said with a yawn of his own.

"Yeah it sure has been." I said. "Thanks again, Hellboy." I said.

"Hey, call me Red." He said with a crooked grin.

I smiled. "Alright. Goodnight Red." I said as I got comfortable in my side of the bed.

Hellboy got up and walked to the light switch. He took one last look at me. I smiled at him sleepily. He smiled back and switched the light off. He made his way back to the bed but halfway through, he stepped on a cat and his hissed loudly.

"Crap, I can't see!" He mumbled.

I giggled and pulled up a hand and ignited it in flames to light up the room until he got to the bed. Once he got comfortable, he said his thanks and I closed my hand to make the flames recede. I sighed happily and shut my eyes. I thought about today's events, some made me shudder others made me smile and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

Hellboy's POV

_This...is going to be an interesting new life._ He thought as the image of Rogue plagued his mind. He sighed and soon fell asleep as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEW! IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT MY LAPTOP WAS BEING REPAIRED AND I GOT IT BACK YESTERDAY! THIS IS ABOUT THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I HOPE YOU LIKE READING IT AS MUCH AS I LIKED WRITING IT! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! MAKE ME HAPPY PLEASE!

LOVE, SHADOW THE WOLF MISTRESS ;D


	4. Drowning in Red

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the songs that may be used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful owners. This goes as well for anything like; Books, Movies, Places, etc. None are mine. Just Rogue belongs to me. Oh and the idea of course. :) Sorry about the OOC-ness! It'll fill in eventually.

Rogue's POV

_Dream_

_I was walking through large halls. Everything was dark and I used my flaming hand to shine my way down the halls. I hadn't known where I was going until I was standing right in front of Abe's doors that led into his rooms. I walked in absentmindedly and I looked around the dark room, scanning for the blue creature. I heard deep, rickety breathing from right behind me. I spun around quickly and there was no one there. I could still hear the menacing breathing. My own breath was becoming heavy as my eyes darted across the room, searching for whomever created the sound. My eyes darted across the tank and I saw something glaring at me. I looked back quickly and then I wish I hadn't. Standing there was a hideous monster. Standing on it's hind legs, it's back hunched over as it's large clawed arms dangled by it's sides. It's eyes were on the sides of his head somewhat like a chameleon. It's teeth scattered about in it's large jaws, some of them poking out from it's lips which discarded a foul smelling ooze. It had gills on it's neck, resembling Sammael's. It had a large scaly tail flicking about around it's short clawed feet. It's snout twitched as it sniffed the air. My breath caught in my throat and I was frozen to the spot._

_The creature took in a heavy breath and roared loudly, just like a T-Rex would only this, was far worse._

_I flinched at the sound of it's furious roar but my brain that screeched for my legs to cope, couldn't communicate with my frozen limbs. I was too terrified. My breathing became labored and sweat beaded down my face. My flaming arm was shaking violently and the flames swayed. The monster rolled a deep rumbling sound from it's chest. It's growl made my hair stand on edge._

_The creature got on all fours and slowly approached me. Once it was inches away, it stood up once more, towering over me about 3 feet, and sniffed me. I stared past it, at the tank. The smell made my nose cringe in horror. I blinked and let out a shaking breath, which the creature growled at. I concentrated on looking at the tank. That's when I noticed._

_The crystalline waters were blood red. I gasped and the monster growled. I managed to ignore it as it sniffed me further. I looked intently at the tank, my eyes wide with horror and then, I saw what I had hoped I hadn't._

_Abe sank to the bottom of the tank, blood flowing from his lifeless body. He fell to the bottom with a muffled thud. My eyes widened more, if possible. Tears created rivers down my cheeks and I let out a scream that the creature matched._

_Why hadn't the monster attacked me yet? That's when I realized it was looking at my flames. It couldn't see in the dark. I was too infuriated to cease the burning light. Instead, I let it free. My body let out it's flames in pure fury, burning everything mercilessly. The creature launched itself at me and I extended my arms to the side, as if asking for a hug._

_My flames burst out with more force, consuming the room, and along with it, the creature. My flames enveloped the creature and it screeched in pain as it's fleshed burned off it's bones and burned it's very soul. Tears streamed down my face and I sobbed as my flames claimed itself above all else. I couldn't pry my eyes from Abe's lifeless body sitting in the bloody tank, which caused me to clench my fists in anger and grief over my blue friend._

_I was aware that the creature was dead but I ventilated my feelings throughout my ability. I could bare it no longer and I dropped to my knees. My flames danced around my body and the now lit room. My flames began to reside but the room continued to burn as I cried in the middle of the room. The roaring fire sang along with my sorrow-filled cries._

"_I'm getting closer..." A deep voice echoed throughout the room and vanished with a spooky sound whispering into my ears and then a heavy hand placed itself on my shoulder. I gasped and it was all gone._

_End of dream._

My head spun around lazily from my sudden jolt. My eyes darted around and landed on Hellboy who looked at me with a worried expression and confusion.

"Did ya have another nightmare?" He asked.

"I-I guess I did." I said with a shaky breath. Then I absentmindedly jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I struggled to get the complicated heavy metal door open and once I did, I ran out, my last words to Red being; "Abe!"

I ran down the halls, directly into Abraham's room. I burst in through the doors and I saw Abe scanning a book. Hellboy was right at my heels and stopped a few feet behind me.

"Abraham!" I sighed his name as I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Abe dropped his book and looked down at me, shocked. He looked over at Red with a questioning look and Red just shrugged.

"I'm so glad your alive! Are you alright?" I asked as I held him at arms length.

"I am alive and I'm fine, thank you. Are you alright?" He asked as I embraced him again.

"I am now."

"What the hell happened Rogue?" Hellboy asked as he walked up to us.

"I had another nightmare. There was a horrible creature and I was too terrified to move. Then..." I trailed off as I looked at Abraham and hugged him again. "Abe was sinking to the bottom of the tank. The tank was full of his blood. I was so overwhelmed and I killed the creature absentmindedly. Abe was dead." I said as I sobbed into his chest.

"These dreams are becoming very dangerous. Did you set anything on fire?" Abe asked as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"Nah, she just made a lot of disturbing noises and growled. She did grab the sheets like a mad woman." Hellboy said in his happy-go-lucky tone. "Her dreams are a danger to us all. We gotta find a way to get rid of 'em."

"I agree. We have to run several tests on her brain to track down the cause of these nightmares." Abe said.

"Then..." I started. They were silent so I continued. "I heard a voice. My father's voice. He said that he was getting closer." I said, my voice just a whisper.

"I would tap into your thoughts but I do not wish to see myself...dead." Abraham said, swallowing hard at the last word.

"I wouldn't either. This father of yours is a real loon Rogue." Red said casually.

I pried myself from Abe and looked at Hellboy. "That, is the greatest understatement to have ever been said upon this earth. My father is a cruel, sadistic, mad, heartless, bastard with a sword up his ass that makes him fucking cranky and he decides to take it all out on his daughter for what his wife did to him!"

Their eyes widened. Hellboy recomposed himself first as he smirked ever so slightly and then Abe came by clearing his throat.

"You got that right." Hellboy agreed. "We're taking this mother fu-" He started but then Abe cut him off.

"I believe I have some research to do." Abe said, cutting off Hellboy's foul mouthed rant.

"Yeah, we should get started. I'll go get Krauss and Manning with ya. Take Rogue over with you and get started. We gotta take this mother fu-" Hellboy instructed.

"Go." Abe said, interrupting Red's cursing again.

"What the fu-" Hellboy began to complain but was cut off again.

"We don't have much time. Who knows if next time she closes her eyes, the whole Bureau will be a pile of burning pieces." Abe said.

Hellboy left the room, mumbling his curses under his breath.

Hours have passed by and Abe did well over 8 different studies on my head. He took notes every now and then along with Dr. Krauss, the ectoplasm doctor, which I had the time to meet and get to know during the studies. Manning mumbled some incoherent words, pretending to understand all of this. Hellboy just sat in a chair, smoking his cigar, watching the three walk around the lab meaningfully.

"I've been sitting here for hours. Have any of ya found anything yet?" The demon asked and he pulled another smoke from his cigar.

"Vell, ve definitely know zat ze cause of zis is her fazer but ve hafen't yet found out how it is zat he can do it. Ve assume zat he has some psychological connection to her, considering he is pyro just like her. He can possibly hafe ze ability to invade ones dreams but zat needs more proof to be determined." Krauss said as he flipped through some notes.

"I am afraid that he is using this to track Rogue down. He is finding out her weaknesses." Abe said, glancing at some screens with ratings on them.

"Wait..." Manning said, for the first actual time since he got here. "You said your last dream was about a creature and Abe's death."

I nodded.

"If he knows this now, there are two tragic possibilities." He continued.

Hellboy walked up to Manning, his cigar clutched between his teeth firmly. Hellboy was a foot away from Manning and he had to tilt his head down to glare at him.

"What?" Hellboy asked rather angrily. I knew it was his way of being.

"One, that creature is most likely to turn out and try to get to Rogue. Two..." Manning said, and I finished his sentence.

"Abraham is in danger." I said as I stared down to my feet.

The room fell silent and tense.

"We have to do something about this." Hellboy said, breaking the silence.

"But vhat? Ve don't know vhat ve're dealing vith here." Krauss said.

"We'll find a way. One way or another we will kill my father and keep Abe alive..." I said. No one spoke. "If we can't find him, I'll have to lead him to me. We'll ambush him and finish him."

"I love the enthusiasm kid but, it aint that easy. First we have to know what we're dealing with. Then, we have to have a good plan and possibly a trap to catch him. You can't just lead him to us all willy-nilly." Hellboy said.

I looked over at Abe that was lost in thought. I got off the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I could see the worry and fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry Abraham. We'll find a way to keep him away from you and everyone else. We'll have to be 2 steps ahead of the game and I think we can pull that off. All we really need to worry about is me destroying the place." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I have to work something out about that." Manning said with an agitated expression on his face.

I don't know where I pulled the courage but next thing I knew I was speaking. "Why don't I just stay along with Hellboy? He's fireproof and strong enough to hold off a monster."

"That's not a bad idea!" Manning said. I knew he didn't want to invest in another room. One that's proof of anything. "Rogue, you'll be staying with Hellboy."

I smiled and Hellboy raised an eyebrow both at my smile and at Manning's statement.

"Wait, hold it, stop right there. I didn't agree to that. You can't just expect me to let her stay with me." Red said, glaring at Manning.

"I'm the boss here and what I say, goes. Rogue is staying with you." Manning said, trying to match up to Hellboy's glare.

Hellboy walked up closer to Manning until their noses nearly touched. Manning faltered. Hellboy poked Manning's chest with his right hand and Manning stumbled backwards.

"Things don't work like that with me, buddy. She's a girl and I'm a guy. I can't have her sleeping in my bed with me. That seems wrong no matter what you or she says. I respect these kinds of things and this isn't an exception." Hellboy said, his voice threatening Manning to say something about it.

"I understand that Hellboy but your our only solution." Manning tried.

"The only solution?" Hellboy spat. "Please! I'm not the only solution here."

"Red, you are our only solution. You did it once, you can do it again. Your going to be protecting her and us. I know it seems wrong but your doing more right if you let her stay with you. It'll only be for the nights and until she can control the nightmares. All you have to do is keep an eye open for her." Abe said.

Hellboy thought about it long and hard and then growled. "Fine."

"Zank you, Agent Hellboy." Krauss said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hmph." Was his response. "I'm outta here." And with that he walked out.

Krauss left without a word and Manning followed suit.

"Everything is going to be alright Abe. Nothing will happen to you, I promise." I said.

"Everyday my life is at risk here. I have encountered death various times and I have fought many creatures. Trust me, what happened to me in your nightmare is the least of my worries."

"Then what has you worried?" I asked curiously.

"What may happen to you of course. Your father doesn't mean well in any way. Not even in a sadistic kind of way. He is going to be a challenge like none we have faced. I'm afraid he is more powerful than Rasputin in his own way. He was access to hurting you if we try to get to him and that will stop us because we can't afford to lose you, we already care too much. He is a dangerous man and I'm worried he'll take it all from us. Taking you will destroy us. Can't you see how Red has changed? He's back to himself thanks to you. If he finds his way here, he will kill us all. If we manage to destroy him and fail to save you, we will be devastated and Red will fall apart in a way he can't be fixed. There are so many possibilities to how this can turn out." He said, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sure the possibilities of winning outnumber the ones of losing. Red is strong, your strong, I'm strong, together we can take him down. We can forge a plan to trick him. Perhaps in a dream I can wiggle my way to him, control what happens. Or maybe like it happened in the first encounter. Hellboy guided me out of the darkness. I can mislead him somehow, I'm sure of it." I said trying to reassure him and myself. "Two days and already your lives are on the line because of me." I said jokingly.

"It's our job and now we're emotionally involved. He killed me in your nightmare. Try and tell me that isn't personal." He said jokingly as well.

I giggled. "Well, it's been a long day. I'm going to shower." I said as I walked towards the door. "Then I have to face my loon of a father again." I said as I yawned.

"Try to avoid it this time. Give yourself a rest."

"I'll try." And with that I went to take a quick shower.

I walked into Hellboy's room, ready for bed. I knocked on the door and a minute later it opened to reveal the messy room and it's demon inhabitant. Shirtless no less. I walked inside and I was greeted by the black cat from last night. I picked it up and walked to the bed. Hellboy mumbled some curses as he climbed into the bed and turned his T. V.s off.

"Crap, I forgot the lights." He said as he groaned. I placed my hand on his bare chest as he sat up. I pushed him back down.

"I'll get it." I said.

I got up and switched the lights off and walked back to the bed. I felt around the air until I felt the soft bed and I plopped down into it, curling into the sheets, shielding myself from the cold. The black cat curled up besides my belly and fell fast asleep.

"Thanks for letting me stay Red." I said as I turned over to face him, careful not to wake the cat.

"Nah, I don't mind. I just didn't want to hand it over to Manning. I don't like him pushing me around." He said with a chuckle. "I did mean what I said though."

"Hmm." I replied. "Either way, thank you."

"Yeah. Get some rest." He said sternly.

"Goodnight." I said as I closed my eyes. My muscles tensed and my body began to tremble.

"Are you cold?" Hellboy asked in disbelief.

I chuckled. "Yeah, a little."

Then, Hellboy wrapped his arms around me and pressed me flush against his bare chest. I was so warm and comforting.

"Better?" He asked casually.

"Much." I answered as I snuggled up to him, resting my freezing hands against his chest. "Thank you."

He rested his chin on my head. My blush was enough to melt my face off and I'm sure he felt the heat radiating from my cheeks.

I closed my eyes and sighed happily. I slowly drifted off into a deep and thankfully, dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND DOUBLE SORRY FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT. I WASN'T ACTUALLY GOING TO WRITE ANYTHING. I HAD NO INTERNET SO I OPENED THIS AND JUST STARTED TO TYPE RANDOM SHIT ON HERE. I WASN'T IN WRITING MODE. JUST A LITTLE DABBLE ON THE STORY. EITHER WAY, I HOPE IT ENTERTAINED YOU AND THE NEXT WILL HOPEFULLY BE LONGER AND UP SOONER.

LOVE, SHADOW THE WOLF MISTRESS.


	5. Mental Hospital for Wailing Birds

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hellboy! I do not own the song in this fic either, it belongs to Meg & Dia (I love the song, you should hear it) I only own my character, Rogue and the idea for this story. Read on, people! :)**_

* * *

><p>Rogue jumped out of her skin at the piercing sound that suddenly went off. Her hands ignited in flames instinctively and she looked around frantically. She saw nothing around in the dark room. Then she noticed that her roommate wasn't in the bed.<p>

"Red?" She called out.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered as he fastened his belt tightly.

"What's that?" She asked as she moved to the edge of the bed and cracked her toes.

"It's just the alarm." He said as he kept fumbling around with items in the room.

"I know that. What does that alarm mean? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, yeah there's something wrong. We just don't know what. Means that there's somethin' out there we gotta take out." He said, putting on a pair of gloves hastily.

"How do you know where the problem is?" She asked.

"Uh, we leave that to Manning and his monkeys. We just go where they tell us and kill it." He said with a shrug.

"Do you always have to kill it?" She asked with a certain tone of worry or curiosity.

"Do you always have to ask so many questions? It's too early for questions, Rogue." He said, pulling on his sandy trench coat.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking around randomly.

"Two in the morning." He grumbled as he pulled on his boots.

"What? We've only had three hours of sleep?" She asked in disbelief.

"Eh, story of my life. You just go back to sleep." He said, heading toward the door.

Rogue got up and ran to the door, blocking his path. "I can't sleep knowing you guys could be in danger. I'm going with you." She said sternly.

Hellboy gently pushed her aside and opened the heavy door easily. "We've done this a million times. We can take care of it." He said.

Rogue rolled her eyes and ran into his path again. "You don't know what you're going up against, Red. You could use my help. Please." She said softly, hoping her puppy eyes would work.

"No, you're safe here, Rogue. Don't worry about us, we'll be back by the time you wake up." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Red." She almost shouted. It sounded loud since the halls were practically empty and the siren was off now. Just the red light went around the halls. "At least let me go. I won't leave the truck, I promise." She said.

"Women always break that promise." He said, considering it.

"I won't! Please let me go. It'll keep me at ease." She said.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine but you don't have time to change, we have to go now."

Rogue looked down at herself and frowned for wearing short shorts and a small tee. She frowned and ran into the room, pulling her boots on and then pulling on a black coat similar to Red's. She walked out and past him, "Let's go." She said.

Hellboy sighed and walked ahead, leading her through the halls all the way outside. They breathed in the fresh air simultaneously having been locked up in that building for two days or more, they lose count.

Everyone was already out and about. Rogue could see Abe at the back of the truck, flipping the pages through a book and then scanning another that laid on the desk before him. She followed Hellboy inside and then heard that familiar voice.

"What's she doing here?" He asked.

"Relax, Manning, she's just tagging along." Hellboy said, ignoring his presence afterward. He walked to Abe and poked a book. "What do we have this time?" He asked as the truck went into movement.

Abraham held a finger up to silence him as he read the book once more before explaining. "I believe they are banshees." He said, showing Hellboy a picture of one of the creatures.

It wasn't small like the tooth fairies but they weren't as big as Sammael. They were in between and it was bird-like. Looked a lot like a pterodactyl with the wings and all. It had a tail with a spear at the end so they had to look out for that. Razor sharp teeth they will avoid at all cost. Feet with long, sharp talons. Two eyes on each side of it's head. He couldn't see any nostrils but he noticed holes on it's neck which could possibly be some kind of gill type thing to breathe.

"So it's a big bird?" He said with a scoff, "Piece of cake."

"No, no. Listen to this." He said as he put his finger on the book, "The bird you just looked at is a female. The only female of it's kind and she is the biggest of them all. They work some what like bees. She is the queen bee and the rest are males that bring her food and volunteer to procreate." He said, scanning the book for more information. "It says here that aside from their talons and sharp teeth, they have a loud scream which reaches a point where it stops ones heart. It isn't loud, like a roar. It is more like a sharp, piercing noise, very acute. Think of it like a bomb. The impact can kill you that way." He said.

Hellboy seemed to ignore him as always. "How do you kill it?" He asked.

"You must sever it's head." He said.

"Can't I just shoot it?" He asked.

"No, it has an exoskeleton far too thick and rough, the bullets, no matter how strong, won't go through."

"Doesn't it have a weak spot or something?" He asked, irritated that this was going to be harder than he would have preferred.

"Well," He said, looking through the book again, "it says here that it can only see in the dark. It must live in cold, humid places because it's skin is sensitive to heat-"

"I can help!" Rogue said excitedly.

Hellboy waved his finger at her, "No, no, no. You promised you'd stay in the truck and you will." He said, sitting her down on the seats on the metal walls of the truck.

"But I can be of great help here, Red. I can bu-"

"No, no. You won't lift a finger."

"But, Red!"

"No more buts, you're staying here and that's final." He said, turning back to Abe.

"But why? Why won't you let me help?" She complained angrily.

"Because!" He shouted. "We can't risk you getting hurt, Rogue." He said.

Rogue became angry. She didn't want them treating her like a porcelain doll because of her recent episodes. She wasn't disabled. "I've been living by myself almost all my life. I've been out on the streets most my life. I've been experimented on, abu-" She tried to say.

"Rogue, we don't know what we're going up against and even you know you're not in conditions to be fighting." He said, giving her his back, closing the case.

The truck finally stopped and the doors opened, armed men waiting at the end for the two agents. They grabbed their things and hopped out of the truck. Rogue tried to slip out casually but Hellboy turned to face her with a disapproving look, "Stay." He said before shutting the doors in front of her. He bent the latch so it wouldn't budge if she tried to open the door.

Rogue grabbed her head and screamed in her mouth in frustration. "I don't understand! He knows I can help him, why doesn't he let me?! I would be perfect for the job." She groaned and fell into the seat. "I could do it. I could." She whispered.

There was not a sound in the truck. Nothing made a single move. What could have been five minutes felt like an hour to her. She sighed and got up, looking through the sheeted glass. She did the only thing she could. Sing.

_His little whispers; love me, love me._

_That's all I ask for; love me, love me._

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the window._

_One night he caged her._

_Bruised and broke here._

_He struggled closer then he stole her._

_Violet wrists and then her ankles._

_Silent pain._

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the window._

_Time will, heal their voices._

_I'm a glass child._

_I am Hannah's regrets._

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Turn the sheets down._

_Murder ears with pillow lace._

_There's bathtubs full of glow flies._

_Bathe in kerosine._

_Their words tattooed in his veins._

_Ye-ah!_

_(By: Meg and Dia)_

She pressed her hand against the cold window and sighed, "Creatures lie here." She whispered sadly before turning and walking behind Abe's desk. She picked up the book he had before which he hadn't closed and started to read. Abe pretty much summed it all up in simple, understandable words. He didn't mention that the female laid more then fifty eggs every three hours and that the baby creatures were much like birds, ready to feed once they're hatched. Due to it's weight of eating so much and being pregnant, it can't fly. That's why the males do everything for her. Also, he didn't mention that only the female could create the piercing scream. She does it in order to protect herself since she can't move. "I hope there aren't many out there for them to-"

Something slammed into the roof of the truck, denting it in. Rogue screamed in terror, hitting the floor quickly. She looked up to see if anything was trying to get through. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. She slowly got up, her body shaking. She moved carefully toward the window to look out. Just then, Red and Blue rounded the corner, both pointing their guns at the truck. She noticed that Red was supporting Abe and he was holding onto his leg. Rogue's eyes widened. That could only mean that the creature was the thing that landed on the truck.

She ran to the doors, trying to push them open but they wouldn't budge. She was so scared, she started crying frantically, she didn't know what to do. She ran back to the window and hit it desperately, "Red! Red!" She screamed. "Shit!" She cursed as she realized he wouldn't be able to see her behind the sheeted glass. She looked around, trying to find anything that would help her.

"Ahh!" She screeched when a clawed hand came through the roof, thrashing around. She hit the floor, crawling to a far corner. She curled up and watched in horror as it's beak like face starting coming in, making the hole bigger. The arm came further in, trying to grab at something. It must know she's there. Then there were gun shots. She flinched and then the noise died down. The hand stopped moving, swinging around lifelessly.

She jumped when she heard something else run into the wall of the truck. She looked over quickly and was relieved to see Hellboy. He pressed his hands against the window, looking in. Rogue scrambled to her feet and ran over, pressing her hands against his. His eyes kept scanning around and she knew he couldn't see her.

"Are you okay?" He shouted. She managed to hear and she smiled weakly. She nodded absentmindedly. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly one of the monsters swooped down and grabbed Hellboy, taking him up to the air and flying off. "Red!" She screamed as more tears came down.

She pushed herself off the window and started to think. She looked around and then she got an idea. She went to Abe's desk, shoving everything off to the ground. She started to pull it until it was under the hole in the roof. She climbed up the desk and access to the hole was easy. Getting through was a different story, the space wasn't big enough. It would have to do.

She pushed her arms through and tried pulling herself up. She didn't have a doubt that the metal was scratching into her skin but she ignored it, putting her all into getting out of the truck. She finally managed to pull herself out. She looked around frantically, trying to spot any signs of Red. She didn't see anything up in the sky. She looked down the alley and noticed something on the ground.

"Abe!" She called out worriedly. She could see the shine in his eyes as he looked over to her. "Rogue!" He called back. He pushed himself to his feet and limped over to her quickly. He put his gun into the holster and held his arms out to her. She positioned herself carefully and then jumped, Abe catching her before her feet hitting the ground. He put her down, holding on until she managed her footing.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked. Abe could hear it in her voice that she had been crying. He smiled softly, "It's nothing, really. Just a little scratch." He said, waving it off. Rogue gave him a look and then ignited the flames on her right hand. She put it at a safe distance from him and examined his leg. She gasped at the sight of the wound. There was a long, deep gash on his thigh. "Abe, that is _not_ nothing. We gotta-"

"Look out!" He yelled suddenly, taking out his gun and shooting at something, all in one swift movement. Rogue, once again, hit the ground, covering her head. She looked to where he was shooting and there was one of the creatures gliding toward them, it's clawed feet stretched out to catch them. The bullets were doing nothing to it and it was getting dangerously close.

She knew Abe couldn't run. She sucked up her fear and started sprinting toward it. "What are you doing?!" Abe screamed after her. He sounded so frantic, so scared. Rogue kept pushing forward, through her own fear. Seeing that great big creature, it's talons ready to shred her up, it was terrifying to no end. As she ran her flames started to ignite, starting at her feet. She left flaming footsteps behind. The burning flames kept crawling up her body as she ran, consuming her legs, then torso.

The creature roared and she gave out a war cry before jumping into the air, grabbing onto it's ankles. Her weight was enough for her to pull it down with all her force, sending it crashing into the ground with her. Had it been larger, she would be dead by now. Rogue quickly moved to get up, just seconds before the creature did. She didn't manage to take a step forward before it's thick, strong tail crashed into her side, sending her into the far wall. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes enough to look over at the creature.

It was frantically swiping it's tail which had caught fire. It turned it's massive head to seemingly glare at her. It turned and lowered it head before letting out a loud roar. It started running at her, it's mouth open, it's teeth scattered everywhere. Rogue closed her eyes, ready to take the blow... but it never came. She opened her eye to see it had crashed into her black shield of energy. She hadn't even noticed she had created it. She always forgot she could do that. She acted quickly and the flat wall of magic consumed the creature, sending it into the opposite wall. It struggled to get free.

Rogue started to feel light headed. She swayed a bit and her magic faded, the creature falling to the ground. Rogue hunched over, trying to clear the buzz in her head. She looked to the side and saw a dumpster against the wall. She held her arm out, willing it to move, crashing into the creature and it pinned it against the truck. Rogue narrowed her eyes, suddenly wondering where Abe had gone off to. Her eyes widened. She couldn't have-

"Abe?!" She called out, running over to the truck, looking around for him. He wasn't there and he wasn't pinned with the monster. "Abraham?!" She called out again, running her hand through her hair nervously.

"Over here!" Came his voice. Rogue followed the sound and she stepped back a few feet to be able to look up at the roof. "I found-"

Rogue gasped when the dumpster went flying past her. Her eyes locked on the winged creature. It looked awfully pissed off. "Abe, get out of the truck!" She ordered, not taking her eyes off the monster.

"What? But I-"

The creature lunged forward but Rogue used her magic to pin him to the truck. "Abe, now!" She hissed. Abe pulled himself out of the truck and leaped off in time before Rogue moved the truck so it would crush the creature. It screamed in pain and struggled to get free but it was too late. Blood seeped out from under the truck and the creature stopped moving.

Abe had wide eyes, staring at the creature. "Rogue, that was amazing!" He said in awe. There was no response. He looked over at her and she was bent over, supporting her arms on her knees. She was breathing heavily. He held his hand out to touch her but suddenly she threw up. Abe flinched, pulling his arm back in the moment. She grunted, swaying. Abe caught her before she hit the ground. He turned her over so she'd face him. There was blood trickling down her chin from her nose.

"Are you alright?" He whispered worriedly.

"That was... the hardest thing I had ever had to do... before." She said, swallowing the bile that rose up in her throat.

"Well, it was incredibly brave of you. You did an amazing job, Rogue." He encouraged as he set her down gently against the wall.

"No, no, Abe. We have to find... Red." She said between gasping at the pulsating pain in her head. Abe moved her hair from her face that was very pale.

"Red has plenty of backup-" He tried calming her down.

Her eyes widened defiantly, "Didn't you see him being taken away by that... _thing_?!" She said in disgust. "You know bullets can't get through the skin, we have to help him, Abe!" She said, grabbing onto the collar of his suit and shaking him. Abe gently grabbed her wrist, pulling them away from him. He sighed.

"I know." He said as he got up. He reached down and helped her stand and steady herself.

"Can you walk, Abe?" She asked, glancing down at his bleeding leg.

He cracked a smile, something he has been doing more often. "I told you it is just a scratch." He said, almost cockily. "And you?" He asked, glancing down at his arm that was holding her steady.

"Let's go." She said, walking off into the alley. Abe sighed, following after her. He reached into his belt and pulled out a gun. "Here, take this." He said, holding it out for her. She took it, giving him a questioning look, "I thought you said bullets couldn't-"

"You never know. I don't want you getting hurt." He said sternly. Rogue gave him a sharp nod, glancing down at the gun, examining it's pieces. Abe looked at her skeptically, "You do... know how to use one, right?" He asked doubtfully. She looked through the mouth of the gun, holding it to her eye curiously. Abe gasped, snatching it out of her hands carefully. "Perhaps you are safer _without_ the gun." He said, putting it back into the belt. Rogue was going to complain but they heard a noise. Abe grabbed her and pulled her down, hiding behind some trashcans.

"What was-"

"Shh." Abe whispered. He carefully turned his head over his shoulder to look past the trashcan. He managed to see a large shadow gliding across the far wall. He turned back to face Rogue who was suddenly very close to his face. Abe reeled his head back, hitting the trashcan, making noise. They froze, hoping it didn't hear anything.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened so Abe looked back over very slowly, anticipating that the creature would be right in behind them. Surprisingly there was nothing. Not even a rat scurried around. He turned back, letting out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Rogue took that as the 'ok' and sighed in relief.

"We should keep moving." She whispered. He nodded, crawling out from behind the trashcan. Rogue followed after him closely. They stuck close to the ground, just in case. "H-How many are there?" She asked as they stopped at the corner for cover. Abe held his finger up as he looked around the corner. He growled. He couldn't see farther into the alley, it was too dark. He turned back to face Rogue, "I need a light. Just reach your hand around the corner." He said. Rogue nodded, reaching her arm past him and just a bit past the corner. She ignited her flame and let it grow a little. She nodded at Abe so he could look around.

Abe craned his neck around the corner. He was relieved to see that there was nothing there at least halfway through the alley. He signaled Rogue to follow him but to remain quiet. She did. They slowly walked down the alley, the fire shining farther down. There was nothing in that section. There was another section of the alley to the left. Once again they leaned on the wall for cover and repeated the process. Again the coast was clear.

The alley seemed to drag on forever, almost like a one-way maze. They rounded about the fifth corner and they leaned on it. Rogue was panicking now. "Abe, we've been walking forever and there hasn't been any sign of Red! What if-"

"Shh, shh." He quieted her down. "Red is fine. We're getting closer to him now." He said reassuringly.

Rogue started to cry, her nerves getting the best of her, "How do you know that, Abe?!" She asked quizzically.

"I just do, Rogue, you just need to trust me. Everything will be alright." He said, trying to reassure himself. He sighed. "Light the way, please." He asked calmly. She did reluctantly. As Abe scanned the area, she felt something land on her hand, causing a stinging pain. She ignored it but another came. Another then another. She hissed at the pain and snatched her hand back to her chest, holding onto it.

"What is the matter? Are you alright?" Abe asked worriedly.

Rogue glared up at the sky. "It's raining." She said behind gritted teeth. "I won't be able to light the way anymore." She said sadly.

"That's fine." He said, pulling something out of his belt. There was a click and suddenly the alley was lit again. Rogue glared at him, "You had a flashlight all along?" She said angrily.

"Now, now, I was saving the battery. Maybe farther along we will need it." He said logically. Rogue narrowed her eyes at him but let it go, he was right.

Up to this point, it started to pour, making it hard to see. Lightning flashed and then thunder cracked through the over all silence. There was an earth shaking roar. Abe and Rogue jumped to their feet, rounding the corner quickly. Abe lit the end of the alley and they were shocked at the sight of dozens of the creatures flew into an abandoned building.

Abe flinched as Rogue dashed past him, headed to the opening that the creatures were taking. "Damn." He hissed, chasing after her. He was just as worried about Red as she was but they needed to stop and think this through, make a plan.

She disappeared through the opening. The building was pitch black until Abe came through and started lighting the room around. There were columns rotting away, pieces of the ceiling falling to the wet ground, walls completely destroyed, windows boarded everywhere, doors missing. There was something that seemed to stand out in the room.

Abe crouched down, wiping his fingers in the gooey substance. Rogue scrunched her face up at the foul stench that infiltrated her nostrils suddenly. She gagged, "I have a pretty good idea of what that is." Abe seemed to think about for a second before shaking his hand frantically in disgust, wiping them on his pants.

"Have you seen anything yet?" He asked, flashing the light around again. He noticed there was a giant hole going all the way up through the ceiling.

"No, nothing yet." She said as she walked further in, igniting her hand, forgetting the risk of water falling on it from the leaky ceiling. "What do you think this was?" She asked, looking around for anything that could give it away.

Abe shook his head, "I'm not quite sure. Seems to be some sort of office room. The building is at least ten stories high and has been abandoned for quite a while. I doubt it's even on the map." He informed her.

"Hey, check this out, Abe." She said, opening a drawer of a desk that was surprisingly still intact though it looked like the weight of a paper would make it give in.

Abe walked over to her and she pulled out a stack of papers. He shined a light on them. "They seem to be..." She said as she read some of them over, "patient records." She said in awe.

"Look, there's the name of the building." Abe said, pointing at the top of one of the files. It was wet so the ink smudged. Only 'St. Mary's' could be read. "St. Mary's?" Abe wondered.

"Ring any bells?" Rogue asked. He shook his head before going back to examine the building. "Listen to this. Patient name: William Myers. Observations: Irrational outbursts. Says there is a woman that follows him around, perhaps a woman he knew from a traumatic experience. Cuts himself, stating it was her." She said, now more to herself. Then she read something interesting, "Admitted: October 5th, _1896_."

"That's..." He pointing into the air as he did the math quickly in his head, "116 years ago." He said in awe. It was a mystery how this building was still standing when it's submitted to the harsh environment of New York.

"Do you think... this is a mental hospital?" She asked worriedly. She walked over to Abe, standing uncomfortably close. At least, uncomfortable for him. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're afraid." He whispered.

Rogue stepped back and frowned, "I am not." She defended shakily.

He held his hand up and waved it, "You are terrified, Rogue." He said knowingly. She sighed and he pulled her in for a hug, not knowing what to say at the moment. She smiled, grateful for the hug, and returned it happily. She pulled back and sighed awkwardly, "We... We should keep moving. Can't keep Red waiting." She said.

"Right." He said, looking through the doors. He found the one that led to the stairs. Rogue didn't hesitate to go up. He stopped her at the fourth step. "Wait!" He hissed. "You should always check if the stairs are stable." He warned.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, Abraham." She said with a smirk. He frowned at her. This was no time to joke around. "Be careful." He warned as he followed her up. She took the steps carefully, slowly putting her weight on each one. Each step would creek and crack, almost as if complaining. It took them longer than it should to go up fourteen steps. At the top, she ignited her flames and started to look around. She went to cover the area in the back as Abe looked around the front.

This room was similar to the other in every way only there was no desk and it had more doors leading into rooms but everything was falling apart, no way she would find anything in there. There was also a huge hole in the ground, she hadn't noticed it on the first floor. She looked up and the same hole went all the way up. That meant that the creatures were on the last floor if not on the ceiling. They found nothing interesting so they moved on to the next floor. This one was a long hallway with doors on either side across from each other. Rogue took to the left and Abe to the right.

Rogue looked in awe. Each room had something different in it. The walls were all covered in papers and pictures or had something carved on them or something painted on them and none of it was pleasant. Some were newspaper clippings of deaths, mostly suicide. Some of them were pictures of sadistic things like people being tortured. Other rooms had black and white pictures of soldiers and reports on police raids and there were picture cutouts of weapons. Other rooms had pictures of puppies and animals, things that would ease the mind. Others had words spray painted in red. Not nice or positive words in the least.

Abe was seeing the same things on his side. There were needles scattered over the floor mixed with chunks of the wall. The small metal beds had holes and bugs crawling all over them. The ones that had sheets were stained in red, no doubt it was blood. In one of the rooms, as he looked over at the metal toilet, a black sewer rat crawled out. He grimaced and moved on quickly.

He pulled out his gun in an instant when Rogue screamed and fell to the ground, crawling back toward the other side of the hall. "What is it?" He asked, pointing his gun and flashlight in the general direction.

She pointed a shaky finger ahead, into a room with the door painted black with red, incomprehensible letters on it. He looked in and gagged. On the bed, leaning against the wall, there was a body. Of course it was already bones but it was just as terrifying. He closed the door quickly, walking over to Rogue. He pulled her to her feet and pulled her to the end of the hallway and up the stairs.

This room was like the one before only instead of rooms, it had cells. Like prison cells. It took only one glance into one of the cells to shove Rogue through the hallway quickly. She had her eyes closed and Abe saw a body in practically all of the cells. It was like something out of a horror film. He pulled her up the stairs and peeked into the room. It was already the fifth room. This room looked like the lunch room. It had tables and chairs scattered everywhere. Again, nothing interesting.

They moved onto the sixth floor. This seemed to be the shower room. The floor was tiled and had drains though they were clogged. There were only a few wooden benches remaining on the walls, the rest having fallen to the ground. In the center, hanging from the ceiling, there were shower heads. Some were on the ground, having fallen naturally or broken off from the creation of the hole that kept leading up.

They walked around it and went through the door. Rogue sighed, already really exhausted though she would never admit it. "Abe, I'm really worried about Red." She whispered.

"As am I. We're almost there, Rogue, hang in there." He encouraged as they went up the next flight of stairs carefully.

"What if he isn't even here?" She asked, starting to get negative.

Abe wanted to chuckle to lighten the mood but he couldn't. "Where else would they have taken him?" He asked. Just then, a really loud crack of thunder sounded. "Careful!" Abe hissed, pulling Rogue to the wall in time. A creature came flying straight up the hole, not even noticing them. "Do you still believe they could be elsewhere?" He asked, starting to run across the rooms, knowing they wouldn't find anything in there. Rogue raced after him, not wanting to be alone for a second. This place scared everything out of her. She'd rather be facing the jaws of the creature than be here for a minute.

They raced all the way up to the last room. Abe stopped abruptly, Rogue running into him. She looked around him, curious as to why he was frozen in place. Her eyes widened at the sight. There were dozens of the creatures all perched around, squawking and making all kinds of noises at each other. Down at the back, in the middle of the room, what seemed to be the queen laid, her tail wrapped securely around something. She was certainly... huge.

"What are we going to do? Do you see Red?" Rogue asked frantically. All heads turned to them. Abe had barely even heard her but the creatures all did. They heard her clearly. They all jumped off their perch and flew toward them. Abe did not hesitate to turn on his heel and sprint out.

Rogue closed her eyes and screamed on the top of her lungs in pure fear. Suddenly she caught fire. The creatures all roared and screamed which scared Rogue to no end. She knew something bad was going to happen. She felt it in her body, it ached as she felt something like contractions pulsing through it. Something told her to use her magic to block the door where the fire could escape. Then she realized what was going to happen.

She screamed when a strong tail hit her, sending her flying across the room. She rolled across the floor and then she didn't feel it under her. She reached out quickly, finally opening her eyes to see she was hanging in the hole where the creatures came in and out from. She quickly pulled herself up, rolling away from the gap. Another bird came at her, claws ready to rip through her. She closed her eyes and concentrated so her magic created a sphere around her. It shattered under the razor sharp claws and she had only a second to roll out of harms way. When the bird hit the floor, it gave in and it fell through.

She tried to remember the way she could kill these things. "Small ones are males," She jumped out of the way when another one came at her. It went through the wall. "big one can't move," She ducked under a tail that tried hitting her. "high frequency sound- AH!" She hissed as something knocked into her. Another tail probably. She got up angrily, glaring at the aggressor. She held her arm out, creating a ball of fire. She shot it at the creature who easily flew out of it's way.

"Sever it's head. God damn it!" She shouted, knowing she wouldn't be able to do that. She caught sight of a broken pipe. She used her magic to bring it to her. She caught it and smiled at the sight of the sharp end. Another came at her, she tried piercing it but it didn't work. Not even a scratch.

"Rogue!"

She gasped, twisting around toward the voice. She smiled at the sight of the red demon. He was trapped inside the queen's tail. "Set this bitch on fire!" He shouted. The queen roared, looking at her victim. Hellboy screamed out in pain as she tightened her grip around him. "NOW!" He screamed.

Rogue tried running toward him but one of the creatures swooped down and flew across her path. They were starting to swarm. The only thing keeping her alive was her flames that worked as a repellent. She tried again but another crossed her path. "I-I can't!" She shouted at him. "The building won't hold!" She cried out. Red didn't respond. She took a closer look and he was dozing off, losing consciousness.

"NO!" She screamed, her flames rolling out further. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how long she could keep the flames in check. If the building collapsed, it would take them all out.

She desperately jumped forward and another monster swept across. She didn't stop though. The end of it's tail managed to slice her cheek but she kept running. She made another fireball and shot it at the queen. It didn't even tickle her as she just swallowed something up. Rogue didn't want to know what these things ate.

She tried another but this time, aimed it somewhere else. It fell directly into her eye. She screamed and next thing Rogue knew, she was flying across the room and into the wall. The thing had hit her with it's massive tail.

Hellboy collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. He glanced over at Rogue. She was on the ground, laying motionless. His anger only boiled more. He got up, cracking his back. One of the smaller ones came at him. He punched it square in the beak with his stone hand. It fell the the ground, it's jaw hanging, broken.

He turned to the bigger one that was licking it's eye. He grimaced, "Hey, lady, that's really unattractive!" He shouted. It turned to look at him and it's eye was fried. "Ew." He said before ducking under it's tail. It moved incredibly slow. "Maybe you should cut down on the cows." He said to it. As if she understood, she pulled her tail back to hit it. He jumped into the air, the tail passing under him. "Alright, I'm getting tired of this tail of yours!" He said as it came back to him. He braced himself and then he caught it. He could almost touch fingertips. Almost. "Oh, crap." He mumbled when she lifted her tail and then sent it crashing into the ground. Hellboy rolled across the floor and stopped maybe a foot away from the hole. He grunted, getting up and marching back up to the queen. He stopped half way when he tripped on the smaller one he had punched. He got an idea.

He grabbed it's tail, ripping it off. "Whoa!" He shouted when it started wiggling and thrashing around in his hold. He dropped it and it kept moving. "Stay still, son of a bitch!" He said as he tried stomping on it. As he bent down to grab it, another small creature flew over him, scratching through his coat. Hellboy sighed in relief, that being a close call. He grabbed the tail again and got up. The creature was coming back. "Not this time." He mumbled and then held the tail up. It went right through the other. Just what he wanted. He picked it up and pulled on it... but it wouldn't budge, the spear head wouldn't let it back through.

"Crap." He hissed as another came at him. They seemed to take turns for this. The bastards. Hellboy thought on his toe and grabbed the tail, chucking the two linked creatures across the room, managing to hit a few of the others. A tail managed to pierce another. What a lucky shot. "Hm, now will you look at that?" He mumbled to himself before turning back to the majority of the creatures. One swooped down at him. He reached his hand up just as it passed over him, catching the tail. It didn't turn out like he wanted to. The bird pulled him with it. The creature became frantic, flying all around the room. Hellboy screamed as he kept crashing into the walls and the others snapped their teeth at him, trying to catch him.

He let go and went flying straight toward the queen's open mouth. Hellboy screamed but was cut short when another creature caught him midair, the claws ripping through the coat and Hellboy fell to the floor, rolling until he hit something. Surely the queen, his luck always worked that way. He shook his head, feeling dizzy from the little joy ride. He stumbled when he got to his feet but recovered quickly. He looked around for anything he could use but didn't have time before he had to jump out of the way from razor sharp talons.

He pulled out his gun, not seeing another solution. He aimed for it's giant eyes. Something had to work here. He took the shot, getting lucky once more. It screamed, thrashing it's head around. The pain was too much as it started slamming it's head into the wall. The building started to shake. "Crap." He said, knowing the building was coming down.

He looked over at Rogue who was still knocked out on the floor. Why is it they haven't attacked her? He ran over to her, ducking under the claws. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her quickly. "Rogue, wake up, I need ya right now!" He said, looking around for more claws. He grunted, grabbing her and jumping out of the way as another bird came crashing through the wall. As he held her, he noticed how hot her body was. Temperature wise, that is, stop thinking like that, people!

"That's why they haven't attacked her." He mumbled to himself. "I'm really sorry about this, kid. But I don't see us winning any other way..." He said before grabbing her left arm at the wrist in his right hand and he gave it a squeeze. He felt the bone snap. "We're all going down." His words mixed in with her sudden screech of pain. The room was consumed by flames entirely, the boards on the windows exploding and fire coming out. The creatures all screamed as they burned. Some managed to fly out the hole. Hellboy picked Rogue up bridal style and ran down the stairs, the fire seemed to race against him as it flew down the stair way, consuming the rooms. As he went down, more fire ran throughout the building, catching up to the birds that tried escaping.

"Red..." Rogue grunted, "Abe." She choked out. Hellboy froze. He killed him. He killed him! No, no. He had to be outside. He had to!

"Where is he?" He asked worriedly. Rogue couldn't answer, she was in too much pain. Red heard the screaming birds getting closer. He took a deep breath and ran forward, jumping out the boarded window. He made sure he was at least on the third floor.

He landed on his back so Rogue wouldn't get hurt. "Ow." He groaned in pain, being stuck in the crater her made. When he sat up, fire exploded out the front door and windows at the bottom floor. It was over. He groaned and threw himself back, exhausted.

"Are you alright?"

Red sat up quickly, almost dropping Rogue. "Abe!" He said, happy to see his blue friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can't say the same for Rogue though." He said, trying to stand. Abe helped him up.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Well, she had a rumble with the little bastards and then..." He looked away sheepishly, "she broke her wrist." He said, not wanting to admit it was him. "What did I miss while I was gone?" He asked, changing the subject as they walked out of the alley.

"Well, for starters, we lost the truck." He said slowly, breaking it gently to him.

Hellboy looked over at him with wide eyes, "We what?" He asked in disbelief.

Abe sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain everything to him on the way back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, really long chapter! I'm not very good at fighting scenes so I'm sorry for the crappiness of this :( It was a bit interesting to write this for me though :) I hope you liked it at least a little! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm trying to update most of my stories now! Be patient and soon enough you will have more chapters! Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought. I know they were OOC but it's not very easy with so many characters I have in my mind. I kinda mix them up a little, sorry. Maybe in the next chapter there will be more fluff? Just out of curiosity, who's making a cuter pair? Rogue and Abe or Rogue and Red? Yes, yes, there will be more R/R in the next chappy :3**_


	6. Can't Handle It

_**A/N: Pardon the delay! Please enjoy! And remember, review! :D**_

* * *

><p>Abraham sighed heavily as he tried to ignore all of Hellboy's snide comments and arrogant babbling as he wrapped Rogue's wrist in what soon would harden to be a cast. He still couldn't believe Hellboy purposely broke it. Poor fragile Rogue.<p>

"Hellboy, please be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate here." Abe said, sounding irritated. Hellboy noted his tone and shut his mouth for a second, peering over his partners shoulder to check up on his work.

"What's taking so long?" Hellboy whined.

Abe closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I had to replace her bones as best I could before putting this on." He explained. "Her wrist was terribly shattered, thanks to you." He stated.

"Hey! I had no other choice." Hellboy defended angrily.

"I'm sure of that." Abe nearly mumbled.

"Are you accusing me of doing this on purpose?! Like I wanted to hurt her? Is that it, fish boy?" Hellboy growled.

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything, Hellboy." Abe said firmly.

"Sure seems like it." Hellboy insisted, getting into Abe's personal space. Something that upset Abe very much when he was working.

"I am not! Now please leave the room so I can finish this." Abe said, raising his voice. He clenched his jaw and his gills flared on his neck as he silently waited for Hellboy to disappear.

Hellboy stood his ground, staring down at Abe with a defiant look on his face. His tail flicked from left to right and his own jaw clenched, "I'm waitin' 'til the girl wakes up. I'll be quiet." He mumbled. He turned on his heel and sat down on a plastic chair in a corner to glare holes into the Ichthyo sapien's back.

His oath to be quiet only lasted so long before he spoke up again. "How long do you think it'll be before she wakes up?" He asked.

Abe sighed, putting down the wet piece he had been handling and turned to face Hellboy with sympathetic eyes. Abe was just as worried about her as he was. He wondered too how long she would be unconscious. "It could be hours from now, maybe even days. It could also be right now. I don't know." He said.

"You done with the cast?" Hellboy asked, straining his neck to look at her bandaged arm.

"I believe so." Abe said, stepping aside to look at Rogue's pale face. She looked distressed even in her sleep. His hand twitched, wanting to touch her face, know what bothered her but he knew better than that. He put his hands on the bed rail and squeezed instead.

"She'll be fine, right?" Hellboy asked as he walked up to the bed across from Abe.

"She should be as long as she didn't suffer any major injuries. I checked her earlier. There is no internal bleeding, no concussion, nothing too serious." He explained.

"She wasn't even supposed to be there, Abe." Hellboy mumbled. "She got into this to save my sorry ass. All because I couldn't concentrate. One slip up and she gets this." He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't blame yourself, Red. She would have gone out to help even if you didn't need it. She's headstrong like you. Wouldn't you have done the same?" Abe tried to console his large red partner and friend.

Hellboy remained silent but Abe knew he had agreed. They both watched silently, listening to her steady breathing. Abe cocked his head, watching carefully as her eyes darted under her eyelids. He was worried by this and looked down at her chest. He noticed how her breathing picked up, growing faster and uneven.

"Rogue." He called out, placing his hand gently on her arm.

"Hey, hey, let her rest-"

"I don't think she's alright." Abe explained quickly before he gave her a soft shake. "Rogue, can you wake up?" He cooed as he continued to move her gently.

"What do you mean she's not alright? What's wrong with her?" Hellboy asked, alarmed now. He leaned in to get a closer look at her. He heard her breathing unevenly and she started to wheeze.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. He grew nervous and impatient and planted his hand on her forehead, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Abe watched in terror at what unfolded before him. A room, no bigger than the medical room he stood in, entirely consumed by roaring fire. Of course he could not feel the heat or the lack of oxygen but subconsciously he felt out of breath.<em>

_He flinched when an ear-splitting scream echoed through the room. He was suddenly taken into another scene, just outside the room and down the corridor. Abe carefully walked forward toward the screaming that subdued instead of increasing._

_As he entered the room he was guided to, he saw exactly what he'd feared that be there. Rogue was on her knees and against the far wall, staring at a flaming corpse in fear. Suddenly her gaze flashed up, looking straight at him. Abe shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, so utterly sure that she couldn't be possibly seeing him._

_Then something walked through him and into the room. The figure was big and didn't look very human. It's clothing was dark and Abe couldn't see any features that he could identify. He heard a low rumbling laugh come from it._

"_No, please don't! Don't hurt anyone else, please! Leave me alone!" Rogue screamed in terror._

"_Rogue!" Abe gasped as the figure threw himself at her, going through the roaring flames as if it were __nothing. Then it stopped just over her. It just froze. Abe tensed. It's as if it'd heard him. But he knew it wasn't __possible. The figure slowly turned as it let out a booming laugh. It sounded sadistic. Abe's eyes widened as the person's eyes landed right on him, looking right into his own eyes. There was a toothy smile given to him._

"_Abraham, so nice to meet you." It growled with a dark chuckle._

* * *

><p>"ABE!"<p>

Hellboy wrapped an arm around his dazed friend's waist, snatching him away from the convulsing girl wrapped in flames. Once Abe's hand was removed from Rogue's forehead, his eyes flew open and he gasped for all he was worth. He grunted when he was slammed against a wall.

Hellboy pinned the amphibious man against the wall and watched worriedly as he panted and struggled to breathe, his eyes wider than saucers. His chest heaved unevenly. Abe pressed himself against the wall and stared past him as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Abe, wake up!" Hellboy shouted, slamming him into the wall again.

"It was him!" Abe gasped. Hellboy cringed at the sound of pure fear in his voice. "Her father! He's back, in her dream." He said frantically. "He saw me, Red." He whispered, now looking into his friend's yellow eyes. "He saw me there with her, in her thoughts." He choked out.

"That's not possible." Hellboy mumbled, loosening his grip on his unsteady friend.

"I thought the same but he has proven us wrong." Abe said worriedly, now beginning to recompose himself.

"How'd he pull that off?" Hellboy asked incredulously.

"I don't know what it takes to be able to do such a thing. It's unsettling."

"Whatever this guys' doin', I don't like it." Hellboy said, letting go of Abe and storming into the medical room that was being consumed in flames. He walked up to the bed, picked Rogue out of the flaming bed and walked out. He struggled against her convulsing body as he hurriedly walked her down the corridor with Abe on his heels.

"Where are you going?" Abe asked.

"Somewhere that won't catch fire." Hellboy said darkly.

Abe tensed, "There's only one other room..."

"I know." He said as he turned the corner, picking up his pace into a jog. "Get the door." He ordered.

Abe ran ahead and pulled the caution tape off the steel door before prying it open and stepping aside for Hellboy to get in. Hellboy set her down on the floor gently and shook her, "Rogue, wake up." He said firmly.

"You shouldn't shake her. If she is startled, who knows what may happen." Abe warned.

"Abe, you shouldn't even be in here." Hellboy said dismissively.

Abe ignored his words and walked closer, "Take a more gentle approach."

"Damn it, Abe, haven't you ever heard the expression fight fire with fire?!" Hellboy shouted irritated.

"Perhaps it-"

"Are you gonna help or what, fish stick?" Hellboy growled.

Abe sighed and approached Rogue carefully. "Rogue..." He cooed.

Rogue stiffened under Hellboy's hold. She gasped and shot up into a sitting position. She would have landed on her feet if it weren't for Hellboy's hold on her.

"Hey, hey, calm down! It's us! Abe and Red." Hellboy cooed, laying her back on the ground.

"Where am I? Is he here?" She asked frantically, her eyes darting around the dark room.

"You are in the Bureau. You just had another nightmare, nothing to worry about, love." Abe whispered to her. Hellboy felt something rise inside of him with hearing the tone he used with her. He raised an eyebrow.

"You were there! Why were you there?! How…?" Rogue said in panic.

Abraham held her and softly shushed her, "It's alright now." He cooed.

"The hell it is!" Hellboy exclaimed, standing to his feet.

"Red!" Abraham hissed.

"No! Quiet down, fish stick, alright? I'm sick of this shit already. That bastard is gonna turn Rogue's whole life into a living nightmare! We gotta get out there and find him, ending this once and for all." He said sternly, pacing the room, his eyes on the floor.

Rogue braved herself and stood to her feet with little difficulty, "He's right, we can't just sit here and- Wait, what happened to my hand?" She asked in shock, staring down at the cast on her arm.

"Red broke it." Abraham confessed coolly, earning himself a glare from Hellboy.

"A cast?" She asked with a giggle. "Watch this." She said with a smirk. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Abraham and Hellboy watched in awe as her injured arm started to glow that strange black/purple light. There was a loud crack and they both winced. The cast fell onto the ground, leaving the two amazed. Rogue grinned and rotated her wrist, another cracking sound. She sighed in relief and moved her hand. "Much better."

"How?" Abraham asked in awe.

Rogue giggled and waved her fingers, "Magic." She said. "I learned that trick when I was about eight. I fell out of a tree." She explained.

Hellboy shook his head and focused on the subject at matter. "Yeah, nice trick but that won't help us take this son of a bitch down." He said seriously.

Abraham sighed heavily, pressing fingers against his temple. When would his partner drop that habit of cursing every chance he had?

Rogue pursed her lips and nodded, "True." She agreed, taking on his serious demeanor. "I think the question at hand here is why he keeps targeting Abe." She suggested.

"Yeah, what's with that?" Hellboy wondered as he began analyzing the situation.

Abraham sighed, "Perhaps because I am the one always present?" He suggested carefully. Rogue and Hellboy raised their gazes at him, exchanged curious looks, then turned back to face Abraham with the same expressions. Abraham raised his hand and waved his fingers.

Hellboy was first to catch on. He put his hand against his chin as he thought about it. "Yeah... but how does that explain the first incident?" He asked in defeat.

Rogue shuddered at the memory and ran a nervous hand through her hair, hugging herself around the waist as if to keep herself together. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat and nodded, "I have no idea how he's doing all of this." She mumbled, pulling at the ends of her hair nervously.

"Can you... recall anything important he had told you?" Abraham asked, forcing curiosity. He glanced at Hellboy, hoping he would catch on. "Have you any idea why he is doing this?" He asked.

Hellboy tensed, suddenly remember their first real incident, when Rogue had first arrived. It still disturbed him and he could tell it had the same effect on Abraham. He caught on to his questions, knowing that Rogue had no knowledge of their knowledge of her terrible dream.

Rogue stiffened and looked at the ground, her breathing stopping for a moment. She didn't even know where to begin. Maybe they don't need any details. "I'm the heir to his throne. Now, what throne he was talking about, I don't know. Something tells me he lives in another dimension. Somewhere hot where these demons live." She explained. "He explained how I'm a half-breed, how he murdered my mother..." She trailed off before tears welled into her eyes. She took a steadying breath and continued, "My mother had cursed him, trapping him somewhere where he was powerless for nineteen years. When she died, he was free and now he wants my power. And there's only one way to get that..."

"He won't touch you." Hellboy growled, clenching his jaw.

"That still does not explain how he is able to control your dreams, his connection to you." Abraham said thoughtfully.

Rogue nodded, scowling as she scanned her thoughts a mile a minute. They all fell silent, wracking their brains for any kind of explanation. Then, like a sack of bricks, an idea hit Rogue, causing her to gasp in realization.

"What? You got somethin'?" Hellboy asked, rushing to her side.

"Think about it! If he's able to "absorb" my powers, who's to say he can't absorb my mothers?" She explained. "I mean, what if he's using the magic he acquired from her to connect to me?" She added.

Hellboy and Abraham were at a total loss for words. How could they have missed that? It makes so much sense! Hellboy was the first to speak up. "Well, if he's got both powers, why the hell is he after you?" He asked.

Abraham nodded as he seemingly came to a mental conclusion. "Think about it, Red. If he is a ruler somewhere, has a throne to his name, there must be some sort of..." He searched for the correct word.

Hellboy raised an eyebrow, "Democracy?" He suggested.

Rogue shook her head, "Monarchy." She said sheepishly.

"Exactly! So, if the citizens are aware of the heir, they will begin to wonder. That is never good for a monarch." Abraham explained.

Rogue scowled, "I feel it in my gut that he's a terrible ruler..." She mumbled.

"If that is the case, perhaps they will riot. They will ask for the heir." Abraham explained.

Hellboy shook his head and made a T with his hands, calling time on their brainstorming. "Hold up, we're not talkin' about the Queen of England here. This can be an entirely different dimension we're talkin' about." He pointed out.

Abraham agreed with a nod and sighed, "It's all we have to hope for now." He reminded.

Rogue grimaced, "Hold on a second, I don't wanna be the heir of some place!"

"Don't worry, dear, you won't need to be." Abraham reassured her.

"Seems like this guy isn't to his full power yet." Hellboy said, deep in thought.

"What? The man nearly killed Rogue in simply her dreams." Abraham whispered.

"_Nearly_. One interruption and he was gone." He reminded. "I think the bastard is capable of a little more than mind tricks. Or maybe he didn't get enough power from the witch." He suggested. Rogue sent him a cold glare and he scowled, "Her mom." He corrected reluctantly.

"It is possible..." Abraham admitted, turning to ponder on it himself.

"We can't wait until he _is _strong enough. We have to be one step ahead of the game." Rogue said sternly.

"How the hell are we supposed to reach the guy if he's sitting cozy in another dimension?" Hellboy grumbled, feeling once again defeated. It was all dead ends.

"Well, if he's making these connections via magic then maybe... No, I can't possibly..." Rogue trailed off, staring at her hands sheepishly.

Abraham gently raised her head so she'd look at him, "Please, do tell..." He said softly.

"Yeah, spill. We'll do anything to bring this SOB down." Hellboy added.

Rogue sighed, "Well if he's doing this via magic... maybe it's not a one way thing. He's not the only one with magic." She mumbled, thinking her idea was rather silly.

"That could work." Hellboy said with a smile, impressed by her idea.

"I-I don't think I'm strong enough..." Rogue hugged herself awkwardly.

Hellboy scoffed and threw his arm over her shoulders, hugging her to his side. "The man is doing the impossible to get ya! Ya must have somethin' worth all that effort." He chuckled.

Rogue blushed and smiled, feeling flattered somewhat. "Even if I do... I don't know what it is." She pointed out.

"Perhaps we can sort things out tomorrow. Rogue could use some rest as of now." Abraham said as he started his way out of the vacant room.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Hellboy said, walking out of the room, Rogue under his arm. "We've been standing there longer than we should have." He chuckled. "My feet are killin' me."

Rogue giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist casually, "Honestly, the last thing I want to do is have another encounter with the old man." She mumbled.

Hellboy gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, I think I have a dream catcher in my room somewhere." He chuckled.

"Great." Rogue chuckled as well, rolling her eyes.

"Here we go." Hellboy grunted as he opened his heavy door. "Ladies first." He said jokingly, stepping aside for her to walk in.

"Thank you." She said with a bow of her head. She walked straight to the bed and fell into it face first. "Oh, bed, I'll never leave you again." She groaned. She sighed, enjoying the smell the bed had. Smelled just like him. She smiled and buried her head into the sheets.

"Incoming." Hellboy said as he sat on the bed, waiting for her to roll over.

Rogue groaned and pushed herself up. Her eyes widened, "Oh, geez!" She gasped, looking away from Hellboy's torso absentmindedly.

Hellboy laughed, "What? Can't handle it?" He asked, putting his hand hand on his abdomen and putting his stone hand behind his head, making sure to flex his bicep.

Rogue scoffed when she looked at him. He looked ridiculous yet incredibly attractive. She felt a blush crawl up her face but didn't look away. He'd think she was defeated. Instead she rolled her eyes, "I'm not impressed." She said jokingly. "I'll be back." She said with a malicious grin, rolling out of the bed. She bit her lip and scurried her way into the bathroom, careful not to step on any cat tails. She caught sight of one of Hellboy's t-shirts and grabbed it before walking into the bathroom.

"Can't handle it?" She mumbled, imitating Hellboy's voice. "We'll see who can't handle it." She said to her reflection in the mirror. She quickly started stripping from her clothes, tossing them into the nearly full hamper. She kicked her boots aside and then slipped into Hellboy's black t-shirt. It was two sizes too big, fitting like a loose gown. She grimaced at how short it was, barely covering half her thigh but she was determined about this. She had about enough of Hellboy's teasing.

She grabbed a random hair brush and passed it over her hair quickly and then made a sloppy braid that came over her shoulder, resting near her bellybutton. She steeled herself and grabbed the door's handle, turning it before she could think. She stepped out, forcing a casual look on her face as she made her way back to the bed.

"Hey." She said, a bit of malice in her voice.

Hellboy raised his head from the headboard and opened his eyes to look at her. He nearly choked on his own saliva at the sight of her. "What the hell are you wearing?" He mocked, a grin on his face as he looked her up and down quickly.

"Something a little more comfortable." She said simply before carefully climbing into the bed. "Why? Does it bother you?" She asked teasingly.

"Bother me?" He scoffed. "No. If you had scaly legs or something, maybe." He joked.

Rogue raised a playful eyebrow, "Is that your way of saying I have nice legs?" She teased.

Hellboy chuckled and gave her an innocent shrug. He reached over to her belly and grabbed the end of her hair, "I like this thing. Looks cool." He said, giving his a playful tug.

"It's called a braid, Red." She mocked, plucking it from his hand. "Thanks." She added with a smile.

"Get the light, will ya?" Hellboy chuckled as he laid into the bed.

"Sure." Rogue said reluctantly. She grabbed a random object off the shelves next to her and chucked it to the light switch, flawlessly hitting her target, the light turning off.

"Lucky shot." Hellboy mumbled. Rogue couldn't help but laugh. She sighed happily and got comfortable in the bed. "'Night." Hellboy muttered.

"Goodnight, Red." Rogue said before slipping into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Proof that I have not given up on this story! I hope you fluffy fans enjoyed the end! :) Hopefully the trio will be able to figure out a way to put a stop to Zaar soon before he gets his clawed hands on Rogue! Pardon the misspellings and grammatical errors, I've been a little out of it lately and I've been updating a lot of stories, lots of work!**_


	7. Walk and Talk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hellboy comics, or movies! I do not own any characters but Rogue and her parents, and of course the star kitties :)**_

_**A/N: Greetings, lovely readers! Surprised? I know, I know, it's been like forever. Hey, school, you know? Here's a little filler chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Rogue stirred "awake" somewhere around midnight. Of course, she hadn't been sleeping. She couldn't. She silently turned onto her side and placed her feet on the furry floor. She bit her tongue as to avoid groaning while she carefully shoved the cats out of her way. Sitting up, she looked around in the darkness and then over her shoulder. Hellboy was sound asleep with a blanket of cats covering him. Rogue smiled and stood, making her way to the bathroom to relieve herself. She ignored the magazines littering the floor and went to wash her hands. Sighing, she splashed some cold water on her face.<p>

There was a sense of anxiety overwhelming her as she kept her eyes closed, leaning on the sink, hanging her head. Would this turn into a routine until she was defeated? Would she waste her nights in bouts of paranoia and suffer sleep deprivation?

Rogue yelped when something touched her foot, and she nearly stomped on it until she heard a quiet sound, all too familiar. With a sigh, she reached down and scooped up a black cat. Her black cat, presumably. It purred when she scratched behind his ear, and she smiled.

"You wanna take a walk, little guy? I bet the big monkey doesn't let you out of this room." Rogue whispered as she exited the bathroom.

She was quick to skip across the room, careful not to step on any tails. She sighed internally at the sight of the large, heavy door. She placed the cat down and put her hands on the freezing metal of the wheel. She took a heavy breath and turned it carefully and as quickly as possible. There was a rather loud clicking noise when the door unlocked, and Rogue winced, freezing in place. After a moment of silence, she pulled the door just a crack open and slid through after grabbing the cat. She closed it just as carefully, not bothering to lock it as to avoid more noise.

"Mission accomplished. Come on, let's take a tour of this place." She said quietly to the cat.

She looked around. All of the lights were on and very bright. She understood now why Hellboy had such a large, heavy door. Aside from the fact that it kept him inside whenever Manning wanted him there, it kept the chaos outside from reaching him.

There was so much noise. Agents and scientists scurrying around making orders, utensils and machines making terrible ruckus, creatures screeching and growling, alarms blaring down different hallways. It was chaos. She felt a small vibration in her hand and she looked at the cat. He was growling at something to her left.

A man wearing a black suit turned the corner, pushing a metal cart with something laying on it. Rogue had to jump back to avoid being run over. She gasped upon seeing what was on the cart. A body. Not a human body, but a large, green, slimy body with four legs and a mouth full of jagged teeth.

"What's that?" She whispered, but the man ignored her and continued down the hall, disappearing around the next corner.

Rogue shook her head and decided to go down the hall in front of her. She peered into the first door to her right, expecting to see some other creature on a gurney like she had witnessed on her first day here. To her surprise, she saw a tall silver tube, full of water. Bubbles erupted from the bottom of the tank every so often, but it was otherwise empty. It made her wonder what they had been keeping there.

She turned to look into the room on her left, and there were a few men in lab coats bustling around, taking notes and exchanging a few words. Still nothing overly interesting. She continued down the hall, hoping to find something extraordinary. Finally, nearing the end of the hall, she heard angry growling behind a closed door. The cat in her hand also heard it and flinched, trying to escape her hold.

"Shh, shh, don't be such a pussy cat." She pat his head briefly and then moved to the side, pressing her back against the wall next to a large display case. She shimmied against it and stood on her toes, peering in through the small observation window. Inside, there was a large cage with thick bars. Inside that cage, were small creatures. She couldn't get a good look at them through the window.

"Tooth faeries."

"Ah!" Rogue yelped at the sound of someones voice to her left. She pushed herself off of the wall and peeked around the display case where she could see someone standing. She couldn't quite tell who it was until she was looking right at him. "Myers." She acknowledges.

"You remember my name." He says, almost surprised.

"It's your last name, isn't it?" Rogue says, but her tone is wary and he knew it. She still didn't trust him, and he didn't really expect her to. She had made it very clear that she didn't trust his kind.

"Yes." He said, nodding.

"I take it your first name is Agent then, right?" She responds sarcastically.

"No! It's J-John." He stutters with embarrassment.

"Rogue." She nods.

"Oh, I know. Words' been going around." He says, and she narrows her eyes. "There aren't many secrets within the Bureau." He explains. "What brings you out here at this hour?" He wonders.

"Couldn't sleep." She replies dryly, averting her gaze somewhere else. It was awkward enough as it were, she wasn't going to force herself to look at him.

"You probably shouldn't be out here." Myers said nervously.

Rogue brought her stare back to him and narrowed her eyes, "You probably shouldn't be telling me what to do." She hissed, taking a step closer.

Myers could feel the heat radiating off her body and he took a careful step back, tearing his eyes away from her and looking at the ground instead. "I-It was just a suggestion." He said. Rogue furrowed her eyebrows. Although the man was afraid, his voice was loud and clear instead of meek and mumbled. It was odd in a way.

"Well, keep them to yourself." She snapped, turning to look back into the room as to avoid him. She watched the faeries swarm, and they were now aware of her presence. She could feel Myers shift behind her, and she could hear him trying to steady his breath.

"Um, l-look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." He started, causing Rogue to roll her eyes. "I could maybe give you a tour of the Bureau if you'd like." He offered, this time without stuttering. It was easier to speak without her fiery blue eyes piercing his very soul. He paused for a moment, waiting for her answer, but it never came. "Maybe some hot chocolate?" He offered quietly. He didn't want to come off too strong.

Rogue shut her eyes to that. His offer became tempting. Hot chocolate is something she needed right about now as the freezing tiles sent chills all the way up her body through her bare feet. Her skin broke out in goosebumps and she shuddered.

"Fine." She finally said, turning to face him completely.

"Oh, will she be joining us too?" He asked awkwardly, finally noticing the cat tucked in her arm. It was hard to see it since it matched the color of her shirt. Or, Hellboy's shirt.

"He, and yes." Rogue said simply.

"Okay." He nodded. "Oh! Um, here. Take this." He said as he began to remove his black trench coat. He handed it to her, and she eyed it warily.

Rogue stared at the coat in his hand. A part of her felt suspicious, but another part of her was surprised. Surprised that he would be so kind. "Humph." She snatched the coat from him, shaking the ridiculous thoughts away.

Myers closed his fist where the coat used to be and slowly brought his hand down. She really must not like him. Then again, no one really liked him. No one likes the rookie. "Well, shall we?" He said, gesturing down the hall with his arm.

Rogue reluctantly obeyed, heading in that direction at a slow pace while carefully putting the coat on, cat still in hand. Myers shoved his hands into his dress pants and huffed. She could tell he was nervous, she could taste it in the air.

"Thanks." She mumbled. She wasn't a cruel person, so she wouldn't put him through hell as long as he behaved in a correct manner and didn't make her uncomfortable.

Myers raised his head and looked at her, confused for a moment, but then smiled, simply nodding his response. There was a tense silence between them until they entered a different hall. He decided he would take her to the more interesting sections of the Bureau. "This is the infirmary." He said.

"For who?" Rogue asked, and in that very moment, someone ran past them, pushing a gurney with a squid-looking occupant. "Oh..." She then mumbled, following the gurney with her eyes. She cringed when a tentacle slipped off and splat on the linoleum floor. "That's gross." She mumbled.

"That's nothing." Myers said, walking ahead to catch up with the medic. He tapped his shoulder and spoke a few words, pointing at the severed limb. The medic nodded and then entered one of the rooms. Myers smiled and made his way back to Rogue.

"Why do you care for them?" Rogue asked as she followed him.

"What do you mean?" Myers asked.

"I mean, why do you bother healing them after you've pretty much killed them?" She asked.

"Research." Myers said simply.

"Of course." Rogue grumbled angrily.

"Don't take it the wrong way." Myers said. "We don't do this for fun, you know." He added.

"Then why do you?" Rogue snapped.

Myers shrugged, "Well, first off, we have to keep these things off the street and protect the civilians." He started, but Rogue made a face that made him shut his mouth.

"What do you get in return?" She scoffed.

"Keeping the Bureau safe from the government. The less they know, the better." He explained. "If they find out about us, they'll shut us down. Who knows what they'll do to Hellboy and Abraham." He said. Rogue stopped walking abruptly, his words sinking in. She knew very well what they were capable of doing, and the very thought of them being hurt shook her to the core. "Are you alright?" He asked, reaching out to touch her arm, but she moved away, stroking the cat as an excuse.

"Fine." She said, walking ahead. "Go on." She demanded.

Myers retracted his hand with a sigh and followed after her. "Without the Bureau, all hell will literally break loose." He continued. "There are beings out there, that are just as spiteful towards humans as you are. They'll stop at nothing to exterminate them." He explained.

"And you're responsible of stopping that from happening." Rogue finished.

Myers nodded. "So, it's not so much for them as it is for you." He added, a small smile creeping onto his face. Rogue spared him a glance and was caught off guard by the look he was giving her. She scowled and turned away.

"Why does Red risk his life to save them? He's just another freak to them." She said bitterly.

"For his father." Myers said, but then realized she has not met him, and never will. His heart sank at the memory, but decided it was essential for her understanding. "The founder of the Bureau, Professor Broom, was somewhere in Scotland nearing the end of World War II, sometime in 1944. Hitler was resorting to the occult to try and turn the war in his favor. The troops he was with, the Americans, found a group of Nazi scientists, working for Rasputin. They had a powerful weapon, named Kroenen. He protected the ruins where Rasputin was trying to open a portal to another dimension and awaken forces known as The Seven Gods of Chaos." He paused and glanced at Rogue. She was staring at him with wide eyes, intrigued in his story.

Myers led her down another hall, heading for the staff room. Rogue followed him absentmindedly, waiting for him to continue the story.

"Rasputin is just a second away from releasing what would have been the end of mankind." He continued. "But, the Americans take action, killing some of the Nazi scientists that were essential to the completion of their mission. Kroenen attacks the Americans, and manages to hurt Professor Broom, but that doesn't stop the man from grabbing a grenade and throwing it at the portal. It explodes, destroying the portal and taking Kroenen's hand with it." He says proudly. Rogue looked baffled and awestruck. "I don't remember what happened exactly, but Kroenen is presumed dead, and Rasputin somehow made it through the portal before it closes." He explains. "Now, Professor Broom was a wise man, even then for his young age. He tells the troops to search around, fearing that something may have made it through the portal before it closed. In this search, he finds him." He says quietly, and Rogue's eyes begin to sparkle.

"What was it like?" Rogue whispered.

"Professor Broom said he was an ape-like creature with a massive stone hand. Too big for his body, for he was still just an infant. The troops prepare to take it down, but the professor orders them not to. He pulls out... Guess what he pulled out." He says, smiling at Rogue.

"I don't know!" Rogue says quietly, desperate in the suspense of the story.

"A candy bar!" Myers exclaims.

Rogue blanched, "What? A candy bar? He pulled out a candy bar?" She asked, not believing it. It was ridiculous.

"A candy bar. Baby Ruth, to be exact. Hellboy loves those to this day." He chuckles. "So, with that, the troops realize he's harmless. They take him in, and dub him Hellboy." He finishes.

Rogue's eyes are still wide, her mouth slightly agape. "I wish I could have met him..." She whispers, and he could hear the pain in her voice.

He gave her a small smile, "Me too." He mumbled. "He was phenomenal. I feel privileged to have made his acquaintance. To know all of these stories." He said with a smile, though Rogue noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"You never told me what happened to him." She pointed out quietly. She could tell the death of this man had taken a great toll on the Bureau, and she didn't want to push the poor man into making him relive it. No one should have to feel the pain of losing someone, that she knew well.

Myers nodded but stopped their walk. He reached for a simple silver doorknob and turned it to reveal a dark room. He reached inside and switched on the light, stepping inside a makeshift staff room. Rogue followed him inside and he shut the door behind her after having checked if anyone had seen them.

"Rookies aren't allowed in here." He whispered with a small smile before she could even ask why he was being so discreet. He opens one of the cupboards and pulls out two mugs. He washes them in the sink and continues to prepare the cocoa. He flinches when Rogue hops up on the counter next to him. She looks at him with sparkling eyes, her legs swinging back and forth as she stares expectantly.

"Kroenen." He said finally with a heavy sigh.

"Kroenen?" She asked, searching for further explanation.

"Yeah. One night, while Professor Broom is doing research on Kroenen, Rasputin decides to visit the Bureau. He wanted some information that would help him complete his mission, but the Professor refuses to tell him anything, and for that, Kroenen finishes him."

"He wanted to protect his son." Rogue whispers, and Myers is surprised to hear her voice shake. He looks at her, and her eyes are shimmering with tears, her face flushed red. Myers nodded, and he believes she understood the reason behind the B.P.R.D much better now. He serves their hot drinks and hands her one of the mugs which she took eagerly. "Thank you." She whispers, taking a sip of the drink.

Myers smiled, knowing she wasn't just thanking him for the warm beverage. Rogue is silent as she sips on her cocoa, rerunning the story in her mind. How brave he must have been, to go on such a quest, and then unknowingly adopt what could have been a dangerous creature. It must have been difficult for Hellboy as well, growing up in a world entirely different than his own, if only just at first.

"And Liz?" Rogue asked then, her curiosity getting the best of her. She could see the way Myers tensed at her question, but she wouldn't retract it. She had to know.

"Elizabeth Sherman. She was an agent for the Bureau. A pyrokinetic like you. She was kind of on and off with us. She didn't like the lifestyle, but she couldn't leave Hellboy." He explained.

"She loved him." She stated, with a hint of curiosity.

Myers nodded, "She was pregnant." He informed, and Rogue nearly fell off her seat. Myers hesitated before continuing, just to make sure she was recomposed. "Twins, actually." He added.

"Whoa." Rogue breathed, sliding off the counter before she fell off. She placed her feline companion on the counter and he quickly settled himself at her near empty mug, lapping up the rest of the warm drink.

"Unfortunately, she had a miscarriage. We all expected it, of course. Her body was too human to support two half-demons." He explained.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Rogue said, appalled.

"You think we didn't?" Myers said, his tone raising for the first time. He sighed, "I tried for months to convince her." He then said, his tone back to normal. "Even Abe couldn't convince her it was too dangerous, and he had all the facts."

"And Red just let it happen?" She growled.

Myers shook his head, "He knew it was impossible, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. He couldn't tell her to give them up."

"And for that, he lost them all." Rogue said bitterly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"There was no possible way to save them. An abortion would have been too dangerous, seeing as the unborn grew rapidly within the womb, two at a time. She was five months into pregnancy in only a matter of weeks." He explained.

Of course she couldn't say anything after that. It was just one of those things, one of those terrible fates. "I can't imagine what it was like for him..."

"He didn't leave his room for three months. He let no one in, and he never came out. He never made a sound. He never ate. He probably never slept. Abe said he would sneak out every night, but we never found out where, or how." He explained.

"Oh, Red..." Rogue said, pained for her friend.

"Eventually he made an appearance, but he wasn't the same. He was cold and bitter, and rarely spoke to anyone. He just went to work, came back, and locked himself away again. It wasn't easy for anyone. Specially Manning. Boy, did he have a hard time." He shook his head, remembering all of their glare competitions which always led to Manning needing a new pair of pants. "It was like that until you showed up..." He added at the end.

"What? That can't be true." She mumbled, feeling uncomfortable.

"It is. You've given him a sense of meaning again. You've given him a reason to be." He explained. "I've never seen him so determined for a mission before you showed up." He added.

"I did that?" She whispered, shocked. Myers simply nodded.

"Would you mind telling me a little about yourself?" He asked.

Rogue snapped out of her thoughts and sent him a glare, "I thought you already interrogated me." She hissed.

Myers paled, "No, no. I mean _you_. The girl under the mask." He said softly, trying to encourage her.

"There's nothing to tell." She said, void of emotion.

"Sure there is. Like, how old are you?" He asked, just to start with something.

"Nineteen." She answered simply.

"You're very young." Myers noted. "Um, where are you from?" He asked.

"Another dimension." She responded monotonously.

"What about here on Earth?" He asked, a little worried by her lack of interest in his questions.

"New York."

"Ah, a city girl." He nodded.

"I hate the city."

"Right. Well... Do you like dogs?" He asked.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. He was terrible at this. "I suppose. As long as they don't have a habit of chewing on my boots and resurrecting." She said.

Myers couldn't help but laugh at her remark. She was so serious when she said it too. "I hear that." He chuckled, agreeing with her. "Say, does he have a name?" He asked, pointing at the cat that was flicking it's tail lazily.

Rogue shrugged, "I haven't asked Red, but I doubt he has a name."

"You should name him." Myers suggested.

"I'll think about it." She said simply. "Well, Myers..." She averted her gaze awkwardly. "I'm leaving now." She announced, removing the mug from the unnamed feline and placing it in the sink. She picked him up in her arms and headed for the door.

Myers followed her, "I'll walk you back to the room." He said. Rogue knew it wasn't an offer, so she didn't bother rejecting him. The walk back was quiet between them, but it was filled in by the regular bustling of the Bureau. By now it had settled down, and she wondered just how long she had been wandering about with the agent.

"I think I can manage from here." She announced, glancing at the vault door at the end of the hall.

"Alright. Good night." He said, smiling.

Rogue sighed internally before giving a small smile. It was the least she could do. With that being done, she turned and made her way to the vault door, pushing it open carefully. She slipped in with extra stealth and released her partner in crime so he could scurry off to sleep. She went straight to bed, gently crawling in next to the still sleeping red giant.

As she closed her eyes, she hoped for a peaceful rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There you have it! Just a little recap of the first movie, and the story behind Liz's death. A fun filler chapter, to prove I haven't abandoned you all! I promise the next chapter will be more interesting and be jam packed with our favorite boy of Hell! Just a few little details in this chapter, and you'll see that take effect in the upcoming chapter.**_

_**Here's a question I've been meaning to ask y'all. Do you prefer the romance, the action or both? I think your answers will determine how this story goes along! Another question. What should be the cat's name?! I'll let you decide. Leave your answers in a review, and I'll choose the best one!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mutinous Pirate.**_


End file.
